In or Out
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Alex Alvarez gets annoyed when Finn invades his alone time while he is enjoying some self-pleasure with the teen giving his best friend an ultimatum to join him or get out, who shocks him by picking the former.
1. What Boys Do

**In or Out  
**Chapter One: "What Boys Do"

As rays of sunshine worked their way through the mostly closed blinds, it illuminated the milky caramel skin of the Cuban teenager, laid sprawled out on the middle of his double bed. Three of his fingers, wrapping around the _thin _length that poked its way out of the slightly musky boxer briefs that hid the rest of his private world from view. Light scattering of darker brown pubic hair poking out from the bottom, surrounding one side of the base and a gentle sound flowing into the room as the fingers began to move. Working their way up and down the six inch glory of the Cuban teen.

Feeling every tremble and quiver running through the underside of his own length, the teen's dark pinkish lips parted for a low moan. Almost like a growl, low in the back of his throat, the sound softly echoing around his room. As his fingernails scraped back down to the base of his length, caressing himself oh so lightly so he could _just_ feel the pleasure of his own touch, the boy ached up from the bed. A low arc formed with his body, pushing both ass and member higher into the air.

With this new height, the boy pushed himself back down. Using a palm that ran over the length of his seven-inch cock, applying enough pressure to force back down his hips despite the sudden hydraulic thrust into the air.

Height of the teenage wonderous pleasure.

Since one hand was busy palming over his length, the other busied itself in an expedition of self exploration. A single finger laced very slowly around his caramel chest, running gently over the smoothness of his slim curves. Creating paths all over his chest, flowing down the rivers of muscles lightly etched into his body, tracing each of six abs before finally moving up to the object of his own desire. With the lightest of pressure his fingertip traces a circle around one nipple, then the other. Both acts that spark a soft moan to escape the Cuban boy. He had _quickly _learnt the wonders of his own body and knew how to play it like a fiddle. Allowing the caramel skinned boy to make small moments that would only add up to an _orgasmic _future shot.

Using his thumb, the gentle caressing shifted into a sharp but small pinch. Gasping at the nip to his _tiny_ dark nubs. Both so small his areola barely extended from the nipples.

His _fingers _continued to tease and play, as the Cuban boy's legs moved, each bending enough to keep them spread and place the sole of his feet against each other. The new positioning, giving the sixteen-year-old even _easier _access to his _thin _thickness. It wasn't the shaft that captured his attention however, with the Cuban slipping his hand under the slit of the thin musky fabric and finding their home, wrapping around the small caramel balls. With a grunt of arousal as his hand squeezed the two orbs, every fibre of his body tensed up. Amazed by the pleasure received from a single touch, the lust running throughout his entire body.

Despite the drawn blinds and light filtering in through the windows it was not morning, nor was the Latino boy freshly awoken. Rather, a thin layer of sweat had already formed on his caramel skin after hours of lazing about in a dimly lit bedroom, rolling around taking an afternoon nap before finally waking with a raging hardon in his boxers. His dark hair was matted to the teen's forehead and toes curled, both from the sweat and heat. His hands as they caressed slowly scooped up bullets of sweat that ran down his caramel skin. Cupping his small, heavy balls released the smell of his man musk into the air. Making it ripe and alluring to smell while groping himself all over.

This _wasn't _about the end result. He didn't want _just _to shoot his load. Instead this was the release of his natural wild instincts, pulling the pleasure out of his body and allowing it to wash over him and fill all of his senses with that satisfaction that _only _he was able to cause. His body was an instrument that only _he _had mastered. Hours could be wasted away swimming in the pure, untamed waters of his own lustful instinct. Riding on the waves, feeling himself sink further into the heat of passion with every touch, tease and stroke. Throbs were like ripples, stones thrown into the calm, still water.

The hand caressing his sac began to move a few moments later, palming over the fuzzy orbs and down between his toned legs. A finger lowered down and followed down the crack of his latino ass, feeling around until the tip pressed to his tight brown hole. It clenched tight at the feeling, knowing it was about to be either teased or violated by his own finger.

Unlike the complete _betas _and the pretenders of his gender, Alex Alvarez wasn't ashamed of the pleasure that he could gain from the back entrance of his body. While he didn't expect himself to allow another male to ever get the chance to slide their cocks _deep _into him and properly fuck his caramal _tight _bubble butt; a little _finger _play from himself was always a little extra source of pure sensations and pleasure that his body held.

Despite the fingering, Alex knew that he _wasn't _gay, nor did he have any real desire to be with guys but it didn't stop him from knowing how to work his own body into a deep orgasm.

For the moment he was content in simply rubbing his hole and moving a hand down to capture his length, stroking it nice and slow so as to not give into the pleasures too soon. As he started to pump himself, getting into the rhythm of jerking his seven-inch length, something happened that made the teenage boy groan.

_TING!_

The _bane _of all teenage males as they enjoy their body's own pleasure.

Someone wanting their _attention_.

Rolling his brown eyes, Alex pushed himself up from the bed. One hand never leaving his cock but his teased hole going un-pleasured now that someone had decided now would be the perfect time to be a pain in the ass.

It was his best friend Finn.

For a moment Alex had gotten excited when he saw 'Maxwell' on the screen, but not the right name before it. He had been _hoping _for his best friend's mother, who still held half the credit for the _best _night of his young life.

'_Oi dipshit! Thanks for bailing! Just jerk your tiny dick! I got partnered up with that trans kid again!_'

Alex rolled his eyes, knowing that despite his complaining, Finn would have spent the entire practice checking out the 'trans kid'. He had been hitting on him, back when he was a she. With Finn admitting that 'boyhood' wasn't exactly a negative in his mind when it came to her. Not that he ever got anywhere.

The 'trans' kid's response had been that he wouldn't like Finn, no matter what gender they were.

Pumping his latino meat, the dark-haired boy texted back a quick response before flopping down onto his pro-gaming chair.

'_Ain't tiny. C'ya later dork,'_

With the mood now ruined by the red-headed devil, Alex turned his attention to his dual screen computer. He may as well just relieve himself, now. A little porn ought to help, some tight blonde _white _chick getting wrecked by two monster black cocks always got Alex's motor running. He always enjoyed watching some pale as white chick or dude, being destroyed by another race.

As for Finn, he read that as an invitation to come over later. Telling his limo driver to make a turn towards the city and away from what the boys like to call 'mansion alley'. Instead they drove into the _cheaper _parts of town and home to his best friend and teammate.

A boy that was way too hot for the red-head to ignore.

"That damn bloody, _wanker_…" A pale red-head muttered once he had arrived, as he walked up the hallway.

Knocking on the maroon-painted door to his friend's apartment, sixteen-year-old Finn Maxwell stood there in the hallway admiring his face in his phone camera. Tugging at his purple baseball jersey, straightening it out trying to get the sexiest picture possible. Shifting weight from one foot to the other listening to the spanish music coming from inside, the teen tried doing a lip-bite to see if he was hot. Sadly the picture looked too cringy and was immediately deleted.

Glancing up and down the hallway filled with the scents of exotic meals, spices and various different meals being cooked from all different cultures behind each door, he breathed in the cultures coming from all the foods. Something Finn loved about this floor was the smell; At home it was always takeout or basic cooking. His mother never being home long enough to create anything near as beautiful smelling as what his best friend's Aubulita could whip up in less time than it took him and his mother to wait on their delivery of the night. A meal that usually would be eaten alone in their chosen spaces, usually the living room for his mother and his bedroom for Finn. While he would never admit it to Alex, he was a little jealous of them having family dinners together.

His mother seemed to have no time for him and he hated it.

Finally the door opened up and a wall of exotic foods hit the boy in the face. Finn breathed deeply and smirked, able to recognise some spices. He loved the Alvarez house cooking and lifestyle in general; Growing up around the family and getting closer over the last three years. If the cooking wasn't enough for the boy to know who was inside of the house, it became clearer once he was inside the apartment 402 he could hear dancing, so clearly only one other person was there with his best friend.

It was clearly his best friend's grandmother.

Obviously, as Aubulita was never allowed to play music that loud with Penelope or Elena home. The teenager felt himself a little under dressed and looking a little like a slob, as he looked down at his practice uniform. The red-headed sixteen year old boy found himself tugged at his dark blue baseball jersey, pulling it out from his waist. Practise had been long and tiring, coating his body in a layer of sweat that had clothes clinging to skin.

"Ah, good to see you Aubulita!" Finn grinned broadly. "It's been too long,"

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking down on him with a look of disgust at the strange little American boy in her doorway. She was an angry-looking mountain of charms draped in a fine blue dress.

"No. It has been a day. And I am not jour Aubulita. Ju will refer to me as Mrs Riera… Ju know what, do not speak." The woman glared. She had never quite approved of her grandson being friends with the red-headed demon child. Pushing past him, she started down the hallway with both hips swinging. If she hadn't been so old, Finn wouldn't have minded that curved body. "Alex is in his room. Do not touch the food, it needs more paprika! If ju are staying for dinner ju shall stay in his room until called!"

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say, Aubulita,"

With a fierce look in her eye, the elderly woman shoved past the teenager and out into the wall of smells and spices. She moved fast for a seventy-five year old woman, impressing Finn.

Watching the old woman leaving down the hall, Finn shrugged and closed the door.

"_YO! _Alvarez, get the fuck out here!" Finn shouted loudly, but the words echoed to no answer. "ALVAREZ!"

Surprised that Alex didn't come running to play video games in the living room, Finn locked the front door before crossing quietly through the apartment and around the corner into the hallway. For a moment the red-head considered entering Alex's big sister's room and stealing a pair of panties again; sniffing deeply of the lesbian panties always helped him in getting off every night. But he moved past it this time, as he was surprised to see that Alex's door was closed and for once there wasn't any sound of video games blaring from behind the door; no hints of gun fire or blood splattering, the screaming of men getting their brains blown out or even driving.

Almost complete silence for once.

A little curious, Finn took careful steps down the long hall trying to listen to what could be happening in there. Maybe Alex was just pissing and left the door shut. However, Finn noticed something that had him pausing at the door. He pressed his ear against the wood, and halted his breathing. Sure enough the sound of small, rapid 'faps' filled his ears and made Finn's mouth drop.

'_Oh _damn, _Alvarez… You naughty dog!'_

Internally, a very small part of him wanted to turn around and leave Alex to his jerk off session, go sit on the couch and play video games until he was done. But another part of him wanted to spoil the fun, revenge for Alex skipping practise. A wide, sly smirk began to stretch across Finn's lip and his legs started to carry him towards the sexual sounds.

Not wasting another moment, the red-headed boy threw the door open and slouched against the open doorway. Looking inside, there was no real surprise besides finally catching Alex in the act. He raised an eyebrow and took in the scene: Alex was slouched low in his pro-gaming chair with one sock-covered foot propped up on the desk with his green Ethika boxer briefs hanging from around his ankle and sweat dripping from his body. His hand pumped his six and a half inch length furiously, his hand slapping against his balls every time he milked up and down the thickish length. As he stroked like a madman, the cuban boy was biting his lip hard and had his head thrown back, both eyes shut despite the porn on his screen. There was a pair of earphones plugged in, so the boy was the only one who could hear whatever sounds the hot blonde on screen was making as two black men fucked her brains out with cock lengths neither boy knew could exist.

Alex's moans were low yet sexy, muttering something about 'riding your papi', which had Finn smirking. His own cock twitched in his baseball uniform, with the boy palming himself off slightly. Justifying himself that there was straight porn on the screen, Finn denied that he was actually just perving on the nearly naked Alex Alvarez. Aside from the socks and underwear around his ankle, all Alex had on was a wife beater coated in sweat and sticking to his body.

"Mmmm… oh fuck _yes_ you sexy blonde, ride your papi, baby…" Alex groaned, bucking up and sinking lower into the chair. His hand moved faster, slick by lotion rubbed into his sexy cock, as the girl in the video rode away on the lengthy black cocks.

Finn was nodding along to the sight, appreciating that Alex was bigger than him and had a nice chocolate-brown cock. But decided that he couldn't just Alex have all the fun to himself. He walked right up to the cuban boy and tugged an earphone out.

What _was_ surprising was that besides opening his eyes, Alex didn't stop jerking his cock. In fact, he smirked at the intruder and maybe moved his hand faster up and down the length just to show off.

"Sup Finny?" He asked with a cocky tone.

"Well I was going to say me for your hot sister, but uh… you seem to be the _up_ one, Alvarez." Finn replied, then sat back onto his friend's bed. Motioning to the video, the red-head's eyebrow twitched. "Not going to stop so we can hang out?"

Alex snorted and rolled his eyes, spinning on the chair while shifting around to a position that better showed off his cock. "And _why_ would I do that? Join in or get out, I've got a load to blow…"

"Knowing you, cheap ass, '_joining'_ you means jerk you off…" Finn rolled his eyes back, which was met by a sly grin. "But… I guess you'd love guys doing that, huh?"

"Says the guy who probably just had that bat rammed deep in your homo ass," Alex rolled his eyes, eyes shifting away. Finn didn't seem to move. "In or out?"

Squeezing his throbbing cock that was leaking copious amounts of precum all over his thumb, Alex moaned and returned to watching the girl as one of the guys nutted inside her gaping pussy. His cock was growing hotter, so he slowed the pace. Having an audience was strangely turning the cuban boy on, especially since he just _knew_ that Finn could be drooling or licking his lips for his sexy body and cock. With that in mind, Alex let his dripping cock slap back to his waist and peeled off his sweat soaked wife beater.

Alex's body was enough to take people's breath away with a single glance, especially those who had been lucky enough to see him naked. A smooth, defined eight-pack of washboard abs, lean pecs with two small dark pink nipples and V-line to die for always gave Alex an ego boost seeing it in the mirror. His six and a half inch cock complimented him perfectly. Lengthy but not too thick, the piece of meat was even sexier on the sixteen-year-old. Massaging the sexy abs, Alex moans filled his small room and flooded Finn's ears who _was_ licking his lips. He enjoyed the little whistle the boy gave him.

"So joining it is," Alex smirked, running a finger up his chest.

Kicking himself, Finn gave in and started undoing his jersey. He too was sweaty, which had the black tee sticking to his less defined but still sexy pale body. Then he slipped out of the black tee and white pants; quick and shamelessly with nothing to hide. Sweat ran down his body in bullets, following the curves in his cute freckled body. Finn threw out his arms to show off his nearly naked body to his best friend, flexing his thin muscle a little. His pale, slim body was covered in adorable freckles that made the cuban giggle when he turned back. However, it was a nice sight to see and Finn's nipples stood out against the whiteness of his skin. Finn wore a pair of black White Calin Klein boxer briefs that tightly hugged his soft ass and hard six inch cock, pinning it to one side where it's bulge showed off well.

Those came off next after Alex had snorted and muttered something about being a pin dick, with Finn glowering at the boy. He slid them down to his ankles, grabbed the six inch length and gave it a gentle squeeze, his thumb pressing against the head to make it look longer.

"Still a pin dick, Alvarez? My cock is ten times sexier than yours," He smirked and gave it a few quick tugs.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, _pin dick_," Alex ignored the boy's dick in spite of himself, swapping hands to pleasure himself further. His other hand fondled his egg-shaped balls as the cuban boy rested his head back against the chair to enjoy himself. "Ugh, fuck yeah! Just look at her tits, Finn. They're almost as good as your mom's,"

"Shut up, dude!" Finn shoved him playfully. He had eventually stopped denying it; _everyone_ wanted a piece of his mother.

Little did he know that Alex _had_ gotten a piece of the milf, with the boy sneaking out of his room during a sleepover and getting cornered by the blonde woman intoxicated. The boy had led her back to bed and took his sweet time stripping his best friend's mother as she giggled and thanked the young man. Alex had been smirking as he got to feel up and suck on her round, fluffy tits and ended up ramming his cock into her dripping wet pussy. The loud scream of pleasure had been swallowed by the younger boy kissing her, then got a surprise as she sucked on his tongue and let the boy pound her drunken pussy, ass and mouth all through the night. Alex had stayed in her room until six in the morning, before he was dried out, dripping with sweat and in need of a nap before the second night of their sleepover.

The teenager ended up fucking her again numerous times the next day, too. His favourite being in the shower while Finn was on the toilet, thinking his friend was just washing up. But in fact, Alex had been pounding his mother's ass and cumming deep inside the tight hole. Finn was completely unaware that his bedroom was abandoned that night, too, with Alex making a return trip to the milf's room to fuck her brains out for easily the fifteenth time. It had been his _favourite _sleepover and one of the main reasons that he kept up with his friendship with the red-head.

Meanwhile, having decided to leave his black socks on, Finn finished by kicking off his shoes. The long socks almost reached his knees and gripped tight.

A sight that caught Alex's attention.

"You look like a dork…" Alex smirked, rolling his eyes at the knee high socks.

Staring back at Alex's loose white socks, and the green underwear, Finn snickered. "Say you, wanker…"

Both boys snorted at one another, and grabbed their hard leaking dicks. They slowly began to stroke the hot pieces of meat, the two watching the screen and imagining their cocks pounding that hole together as the pornstar girl screamed out from the two sixteen-year-olds thrust into the hole. Finn moaned first, moving along the full length of his cock. While amused, Alex made a sound of pleasure soon after. His was low and almost like a growl, pumping his dick back to the furious pace from before he was invaded. Moving that fast, he could last for longer than most boys their age jerking off that much. His mouth opened into a wide O-shape, shaking with pleasure as his orgasm got closer once more.

"Ngh… how damn _hot_ is that mama?" Wishing he was fucking Finn's mother again, feeling the walls of her pussy tighten around him. "We'd totally fuck up that hole!"

Finn laid back onto the messy bed, ignoring the video as he pointed his cock at the ceiling. Slowly stroking himself, the red-headed boy let out a long sigh of relief. His cock twitched when he opened one eye to peek at Alex's sexy cock. "Mmm…"

While milking himself, Finn's other hand moved and began to fondle his balls. The fiery pubes tickled him and the sac as he rolled them in his palm, moaning louder so that Alex knew how much he was enjoying it. Finn's pale cock twitched as Alex looked back and smirked at him.

"You're such a fucking light weight, dude…"

Alex bit his lip and his hand moved faster along his shaft. Giving himself a squeeze, the cuban boy found himself looking more at his best friend beating his meat than the porn. Finn's cute moans filled his ears and drew his eyes back to him. Alex bit down harder, looking the freckled body up and down with a growing hunger. With how the other boy's legs were spread apart he could just slightly see Finn's little pink hole hidden between two cute ass cheeks and dark orange hairs. He had to admit to wanting a taste of both the holes in Finn's family.

Opening his eyes to see that he was being looked up, Finn quickly closed them so he wasn't noticed. Moving his hand slowly over the length so that Alex got a nice long view of his six inch cock as he jerked it off. He even moaned a little louder when the foreskin folded over the head, hiding the cute pink head.

Smirking and rolling his eyes, the cuban boy slapped Finn's knee. "Hey, get up."


	2. Repayment

Chapter Two: "Repayment"

"Whaaaat? I'm beating my meat you dork!" Finn groaned. "This better be important, Alex… I _might_ tell the group chat you like looking at dicks, if it ain't…"

Alex simply smirked down at him. "As if… But since you interrupted _MY_ alone time… you can come suck this dick!"

Finn released his own smirk in response to Alex's _request_.

"Always figured you out for one of those Alvarez, the group chat is going to love this…" The red-head purred playfully, with the porn lying unwatched at the moment as their view stayed on each other. In spite of himself, he was getting turned on from the demand. Leaning up so he was a little hunched over, Finn glanced down at the cuban dick and licked his lips. Finn was using every will in his body to not get on his knees and swallow the six and a half inch dick, "Why don't you make me?"

"Oh you shouldn't have offered me that…" Growled Alex, who took a fistful of his best friend's red hair before tugging the boy to his feet. He enjoyed how Finn obeyed yet growled at him, allowing himself to be forced to his knees. "Mmm, that's a good look for you, Finn… now play with my dick,"

Alex waved his cock, slapping it against his friend's freckled cheek. The way Finn grit his teeth and pulled away made him smirk harder, and slap against him more.

Attempting to bite the dick, the red-head glared. "Do you _mind?_"

"No I'm enjoying cock slapping a bitch," Alex grinned, bringing his cock down hard against the freckled flesh. Eventually Finn caught it in his mouth and returned the smirk, trapping the head in his mouth and sinking down another inch while he lapped at the tan mushroom head with his tongue. Rolling his eyes back, Alex gasped from the sudden blowjob and bucked up a few inches into the fiery-haired boy's mouth. "Oh damn… you're quicker on my cock than your mother!"

"Huh?"

Alex ignored the question and roughly forced the boy down on his almost seven-inch cock again, forcing his throat wide open as the mushroom head thrust deeper inside. The throat was so warm and tight, Alex almost couldn't tell the difference between it and a pussy. Hence why he started roughly fucking his best friend's face like it was no more than a piece of meant.

Grunting and smirking from behind his braces, the cocky cuban said: "Ngh, yeah take papi's dick…"

Finn moaned as his mouth was filled with the cocky boy's taste. He could smell the musky aroma from the wiry black pubes he was being forced to be cushioned by, intoxicating Finn. The sweetness of precum coated his tongue, swallowed down as he took the final inch of the cock pounding his throat. He gagged around the length, but allowed Alex to tug him up and down on the thick rod six and a half inch length. Both hands glided up the cuban's boy's toned legs, before finding a spot on his thighs to push away, not allowing himself to be completely dominated by Alex. But that just made the force stronger, and the cock invading his throat grew harder, throbbing against the walls of his throat.

"G-Ghk…!" Finn protested, as the cock pushed a little too deep. The boy forced himself to quickly learn how to handle his best friend's cock since Alex didn't seem like he was _stopping_.

As his tongue licked at the underside of the thickness, Finn inhaled the musky scent and kept deepthroating the dick. His jaw was beginning to strain, so tried his best to pull off.

Noticing the push, Alex gave the red hair a nice hard tug. He could feel the teeth graze his cock, growled at it and used both hands to shove Finn's head all the way down. Alex held the boy down, his braces showing off from his cocky smirk. With his friend completely powerless, the Cuban boy started to thrust in and out of his warm wet tunnel, fucking his face eagerly. All Finn could do was push, gag and punch the boy's legs as it forced balls deep in his unwilling mouth. Sucking was fine, but taking a throat fuck was _not_ what he signed up for. But here was Alex abusing his throat non-stop.

"Ghk, ghhhhhk! Gah!" Finn's eyes watered.

"Mmm… fuck yes choke on papi's dick! Your throat's so _hot_ around it, baby…" Alex teased, then used one hand to massage his sweat dripping abs. Following the lines in his muscle, the cuban boy moaned loudly with a growl in his throat.

Soon after, Finn finally managed to pull off and took a deep gulp of air.

"Ugh, what the fuck!" Finn wrapped his hand around the member, slick with his saliva. Squeezing it tightly around the head so Alex couldn't force it back down his throat, the freckled boy felt like giving the dick a bite. "Cocky mother fucker…"

Smirking down at him, Alex winked. "What? I said I needed to bust a nut and your throat's the best fuck hole i've had since your mom's tight ass… Speaking of… I think I might plow your ass 'till you scream white boy."

Finn gulped as his mind began to process what his best friend had just said about his mother. He couldn't believe _it._ Did Alex _actually _fuck his mom. '_W-Wait… fuck… wait. what?… SINCE my mom's what!'_

Opening his mouth to yell at Alex, knowing the Cuban boy to be cocky enough to do just that and somehow get his mother naked since he surely had a pleasurable cock, however Alex took this as a chance to shove his cock back into his best friend's throat. The tight hole opened up to accommodate his size. However, Finn gagged on the thickness. His nose pressed hard against Alex's trimmed black pubes.

Finn could only groan from the pubic hair tickling his nose. "Ugh…"

Feeling Alex throb against the walls of his throat, the sixteen-year-old moved up and down along the lengthy cock.

Using both hands, Finn tried to push against Alex's legs and pull off but found the grip too strong. Leaving the ginger-haired boy with nothing left to do but began to bob on his best friend's cock, the straight boy whining internally. The taste made him gag and just want to sink his teeth into his bestie.

"Mphh!" He mumbled around it, opening his throat as Alex started to use harder thrusts in and out of his throat.

"Ugh! Oh fuck… shit, yeah suck me bitch," The Cuban boy moaned with his eyes shut, imaging it was Finn's mother back around his cock taking it deep like a slutty pro. Both had matching throats that sucked him in deep, and let him pound away however he wanted. Even if Finn was pissing him off with the struggle. Alex could feel himself getting closer, so quickly tugged Finn off by the hair.

Finn gulped in air, strands of saliva dangling between his mouth and Alex's dick. "Gaaaaaah! Wh...what the fuck is your deal?"

Alex simply smirked and shrugged.

"I felt like a blowie, and you said 'make me'. So I made you..."

"I didn't say fucking do my throat!" Finn snapped, holding his neck. It hurt like hell after taking a good pounding, and having to take Alex Alvarez's thickness so quickly. But in the end it was his fault. He said the words, and licky Alex's cock, bobbing on it for a while with no problem.

Deciding that he couldn't help himself from teasing the ginger boy more, Alex smirked. "I could have done that ass…"

"Ugh, I should shove mine down your throat, asshat!" Clenching his ass and gulping, Finn glared. Two cocky boys arguing were bound to go wrong. In spite of the glare, Alex flashed his braces in a smirk. "Oh, and what did you say about my mother, Alvarez? Tighter than her _WHAT?_"

"Tighter then _every _hole, she has dude…" Alex chuckled, knowing that it would push his best friend's buttons.

Finn's eyes went wide with sudden rage, and the boy found himself slapping the Cuban boy's brownish cock. To his amusement, the other boy winced in pain and bared his teeth. But Finn quickly moved to pin his friend down, sitting on his lap with their cocks pressed up against each other. Tip to tip, the boys glanced down, then back up at each other. Surprised by how close they suddenly were but neither moving.

"You are a lying son of a bitch," Finn's hands tightly gripped Alex's wrists.

A soft moan formed inside his throat, as when Alex struggled their cocks brushed together, with both bushes of pubic hair tickling the boys whenever they moved.

"Says who? Cause' I can show you the video I took of my deep dickin' your mommy…" Alex teased.

"_Bull…_" Finn whispered in his ear, "_Shit._"

Alex shuddered with his best friend's lips so close to him. Craning as far away as possible from the red-headed demon child, Alex groaned and struggled hard against in an attempt to get free and kick Finn's ass for snapping his cock. Bucking his hips, the boy's cock grinded hard into Finn's, causing both of them to react with a grunt.

Alex was quick to stop moving, as to not please another boy. "Ugh, get the fuck off! You better not kiss me, cocksucker!"

"Why the fuck would I kiss a loser like you…" Finn smirked, the ginger a little disgusted at the thought. "Dirt would be a better kisser then your lying ass…"

Rolling his eyes, the Cuban managed to slip his wrist free before shoving Finn hard onto the floor. He got up, watching his friend groan on the floor. "No straight boy sucks a cock that well then sits on a guy's lap. So don't kiss me, cocksucking loser. Now... Do you _want_ to see me banging your mom's sweet, tight puss? We did it in your room with you. In. Your. Sleep."

Finn growled. "You forced me you little fag! And LIES! I would have heard… since I have to hear everytime you stoke that small thing you call a cock."

Teasingly, Alex grabbed his phone from the desk, on the way pausing his porno. It was at the end anyway. Teasingly, he muttered while going through countless different photos of his cock, naked body, food and nudes he had easily gotten from girls on Snapchat and a good few from Instagram DMs. "_You said 'make me'..._"

Eventually he found the file. Which was full of over seventy different photos and videos of his time with Finn's sexy mother; Some were from Snapchat _after_ the event, as the two had spent a few nights messaging about the next sleepover and how badly she wanted her little Cuban boy-toy back inside her. Alex scrolled through, seeing her large tits and dripping wet pussy over and over. He was dripping with pre, hard as steel looking at her. But when peeking over the phone at her naked son to see his fuzzy, pale chest, six-inch thin cock and angry expression, Alex couldn't believe she made _that_. But ignoring it, the boy looked through until he found the right video. He watched the first few seconds of a shaky camera being set up, before he and the milf came into frame stark naked and _right_ next to Finn's bed where the boy lay sleeping.

Turning the camera to his bestie, Alex saw Finn mouthing something as he watched in shock. The red-head boy's eyes were unable to pull away from the screen as he watched something that he had never imagined would happen in his lifetime. His best friend and his _mother _were intimate.

Alex Alvarez _fucked _his mother.

Knowing what was going through his best friend's mind, Alex leant in to growl in Finn's ear. "Never doubt me…"

The cuban boy smirked, before falling quiet to let his best friend watch his mother being bred.

_In the video, _Alex hadn't wasted any time in thrusting his thick six and a half inch cock deep into the woman's slutty holes, getting a close up of his cock disappearing inside of her. Because his hand was clasped over her mouth, the woman couldn't cry out and wake up her son.

After a few more shaky camera moments, it showed her holding the camera with a look of pure ecstasy on her pretty face. Alex had one hand on her hip and the other roughly pulling her blonde hair back as he rammed her hard. Short, hard thrusts that made her gasp and moan when the boy fucked her. He kept a steady pace inside of her, groaning quietly as the pleasure began to overwhelm the sixteen-year-old.

Pulling out all the way, Alex lined up with the woman's other hole. This time he slowly eased into her, taking his time so she felt every inch enter. Alex reached around and slipped two fingers into her mouth, making the woman suck on them as he fucked her. And then, just before the screen went black, Alex slammed in as hard as he could.

"_OHHHH HOLY FUCK, ALEX!_"

As the woman screamed, she dropped the phone and the video ended.

Alex smirked as his best friend stared at the end of the video, looking like his life had just been sucked out of him for watching as his best friend fucked _his _mother. "Pretty hot, _wasn't _it… she can be a real cock slut… when she wants to be…"

"Y-Yo-You… fucked m-my…" Finn whispered, completely too shocked to finish his sentence.

The red-headed teenager's mind going back and forth between wanting to scream at his best friend before punching his lights out for _fucking _his mother. The other half of his mind was struggling with the jealousy he felt that his mother had gone to his best friend, when she had a willing teenage boy in the bedroom _next _to hers, who would have been happily pounding her pussy all this time.

"Mhm… and I fucking _loved it_. Every time. Fuck, she only got better _every _time my cock slammed deep inside of her…" Alex replied with a cocky smirk, glad that Finn's pale cheeks were so red. Not sure if it was with anger or embarrassment, the dark-haired boy licked his lips then took back the phone. "Who knows, I bet I could make her ride both of us once i'm done fucking you. You would _love _that wouldn't you Finnie, you _so _wish that it was you pounding your mother's pussy, instead of me _or _maybe you're just jealous that she's my bitch, while your not…"

Finn heard nothing of this, despite the red-head having struggled to respond and admit that he was indeed jealous that it was Alex doing her.

"Y-Y-You…" The ginger-haired boy continued to whisper to himself. "M-my mom… oh god…"

His mind was quickly being flooded by the image of her naked, large annoyingly sexy breasts out for the world to see and a dripping wet snatch begging to be fucked by whoever wanted it. While she was a very open, sexual woman Finn never saw this and couldn't until now imagine her taking a hard fucking from cocks. She was loving it, and wearing that very same face _Alex_ had put on her face with his cock. A _cock _that he had just been forced to suck on. He had just sucked on a cock that had fucked his _mother_, numerous times.

"Yeah…" Alex said in a low voice, "Me. Your mom. We fucked… I fucked her on your bed dude… made her beg for me to fuck her harder. She loved my dick, dude. She couldn't get enough of it, just like you will…"

Finn stood up, feeling dizzy. "G-get that thing away from me!"

"Just think, I was breeding your mommy's tight hole as she looked down and watched you sleep…" Alex teased, his voice still low and almost purring.

"I can't believe you," Whispered Finn quietly. Suddenly he gave Alex a hard shove, sending the sexy tanned boy back onto his bed. "I can't believe you fucked her without me!"

From his place on his bed, Alex broke out in laughter. Laughter that only grew louder until his grandmother was shouting for them to be quiet. They jumped at her voice, neither realising she was back.

With a smirk on his face, Alex sat up. "There's my best friend!"

"Dude, what are we doing here then? Lets book it to my house and fuck her good!" Rubbing his hands together and casting an evil smile, Finn couldn't wait for his mother's reaction to him knowing _everything_. She would be sucking his cock around the house non-stop once he was done.

"Oh we will dude… but _not _tonight. I'm making your mother wait. You should see the texts she sends me, begging for me to come over and give her the attention that she couldn't get from anyone else." Alex grinned.

Finn sat on the bed, scrolling through nudes, facials, creampies and more videos. Admittedly, she was pretty hot coated in cum. From her perky tits up to her face, tongue out and everything, his mother had cum dripping off her body. He was shocked at how much went down in his own home without the faintest idea.

"So… wh-what are we gonna do here then? Jerk off to this stuff? I'm only going to watch solo, nothing with your pin-dick!"

Alex shrugged.

"Well what else could we do, other than you jerking your ultra-pin to me pounding your mom's pus…"

Something about the way his friend said that made Finn wonder if Alex was hinting at getting a chance at his ass, which made him shudder and roll his eyes. Laying back on the bed, he flipped through and started watching a shower video of Alex jackrabbit-fucking his mother's holes. A blush touched his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to change the video.

Luckily for the ginger-haired teen, Alex wasn't really viewable. Just his cock.

So very slowly, Finn felt down his sweaty body until curling around his cock and lightly stroking himself.

Alex scooted over to peek at the video and was surprised to see that one up. Rolling his eyes a little, he grabbed his six and a half piece of meat to jerk off alongside Finn. It was still slick with spit and pre, so he moved fast along the cut length.

"Mmm, your mom _loves_ when I fuck her fast like that. Calls me her jackhammer… Says young guys got the best energy. Imagine if we double stuffed her ass and did that, dude! She'd be fucking cumming non-stop!" Alex exclaimed, moaning and biting his lip. "Holy shit that would be hot. Not you, but like… fuck!"

"Do you know what would be _hotter_?" Finn smirked. "You… not being there…"

"Or… you know, your mother kicks you out of the house and I breed your mother until you have a new little brother or sister…" Alex teased. Not that his friend knew, but he was always forced into a condom until fucking her anally. Then he had a field day cumming inside.

He had left Finn's mother _leaking _cum out of her ass from how much he had shot inside of it.

Snorting and shoving Alex, the red-headed boy kept jacking off. Moving fast along his length, copying the speed Alex had used on his mother, Finn moaned and bit down on his lip. However, that was easily too much and he was on edge after a few minutes. The boy had to drop his six-inch cock and move down to fondle his hairy balls, squeezing the sack every now and then. Much to his annoyance, his best friend was going on strong and acting all cocky about it. Without even looking, Finn could feel the smirk aimed at him.

Soon the boys were back to beating their meat side-by-side, milking their cocks to a video of one's mother pumping a toy in and out of her pussy while she moaned for Alex. Begging and pleading with him to stop filming and just fuck her ass raw. Of course Alex relented and joined the toy inside of her. Fucking deeply and slamming the dildo to double penetate her tight ass, much to her orgasmic pleasure.

Alex snickered, motioning towards his desk drawer. "Ya know, I still got that toy here. For when I go over,"

"You're sick man," Chuckling, Finn squeezed his shaft and jerked it slowly.

"No, what's sick is that's the same size as your pin-dick and the same color as your hair…" Alex shivered, remembering what Finn's mother had asked him to call it during some of their playtimes.

While it had made his bestie shudder, the woman's son moaned loudly, bucking his hips up to fuck his hand. He, for one, loved roleplay in porn and knowing that she made Alex call it _his_ dick as they had sex almost brought him to the edge for a second time. But was able to hold back and lower back onto the bed.

"Dirty fucker moaning my name… 'Oh yes, yes, take Finn's _BIG_ dick!'. Loser," Finn said.

Alex groaned and released a slight whine. "Your mother made me… said If i did it then I could pound her ass… and dude, your mom's ass? Tight as _fuck_!"

Finn nodded along with a teasing smirk. "Oh, yeah… I'm sure she _made_ you."

A smirk crossed his best friend's face.

"She was _very _convincing…" Alex replied, remembering just how talented Finn's mother was in her convincing. "Seriously man, you have missed out, not making use of a total milf…"

Finn grumbled a little, muttering how his mother shouldn't have wasted her time on Alex. While wondering why his mother would go for his best friend when her son would have happily had some if she offered, the boy massaged his thumb into the head of his cock. Just knowing that it could have been her thumb or tongue right now had Finn groaning, bucking his hips slightly. Easily betraying his lust for the attractive woman who made him. As if it wasn't bad enough, Alex was quick to snatch his phone away and start searching through more files about the woman. At the same time shoving his friend with an elbow.

"Hey cocksucker, jerk me off. Gotta find something," He grunted with a cocky grin.

Finn groaned. "Do I have to, cum slut?"

"Yes." Alex took his friend's hand and forced it to his cock before flicking through images. The Cuban boy was surprised that having another boy's hand wrapped around his dick felt good, "Mmm, you must jerk off a lot. Must feel weird jerkin' a big one for once,"

"Ugh… don't say shit like that dude… You might be making me do this, but I don't wanna hear you moan or talk about your little dick…" Finn whined, as his hand began moving. Making sure to tightly squeeze Alex and torture his bestie's cock, rolling his eyes yet still stroking both their cocks. His pale fingers struggled to wrap around its girth but that just made Alex moan louder and buck into the hand. "Seriously, shut the _fuck_ up, Alvarez!"

The Alvarez boy stuck his tongue out, "Then stop jerkin' me so good, cocksucker!"

Finn rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. Instead he just focused on stroking their members with a matching slow pace as his best friend flicked through his phone. The cuban occasionally released a low moan as Finn squeezed a little harder. At one point he even considered playing with Alex's balls, however dodged a bullet as his friend would surely get louder.

That and he didn't really want to play with Alex's nuts like that. They probably would make his hand reek of sweat, cum and musk. He wasn't that interested in them or making Alex _happier_.

"Daaaaamn, white boy! You're gonna make me cum all over your hand," Thrusting up into the palm, Alex teasingly let out a loud moan. He rolled his dark eyes back and pressed the back of his head deep into the mattress while fucking Finn's hand hard, imagining that it had been the boy's mother once more. "Maybe I should nut in your face; Your mom loves it when I do that."

Finn growled and released his grip on the other teen's cock.

"And that's the end of _that_…"


	3. Show and Tell

Chapter Three: "Show and Tell"

Rolling over onto his knees, Alex slung a leg over Finn's slim pale body and positioned his cock over the boy's pink lips. Smearing precum all over Finn's lips and cheeks, the Cuban boy chuckled to himself. While he was nowhere near orgasm yet, it was hot to tease a straight boy and make them struggle. Deliberately resting his legs over Finn's arms, his bestie was pinned down completely. Alex cockslapped him like a bitch some more, slapping his soft cheeks teasingly. All this was coating Finn in a hot, sticky precum that made him groan.

Alex rocked his hips back and forth, grinding against the reluctant mouth. Yet he only paid half his mind to this action, getting a little rough without realising it.

Reason being he was still looking for the exact video he wanted to show off; One of his favourites that would surely piss Finn off just seeing what happened when he was at school. Alex pressed his cock down hard to the freckled boy's lips when he finally found it, grinning broadly but not showing it off _just_ that second. What better way to tease than get another blowjob while Finn had no real choice on the matter. It was suck him or went home horny. The latter being something that the ginger haired boy was considering, as the mushroom head of the Cuban's slightly larger six and a half inch cock ground against his lips.

The boy groaned as he was to stare up the length and into the bush of black pucic hair that surrounded his friend's cock.

"Open up, cocksucker! Got another mommy vid to show ya," Alex commanded, slapping his cock against the lips. Soft and pink, just like his mother's.

"Just show me the video!" Finn demanded, the boy _just barely _opening his lips to respond.

Since he knew exactly how his best friend was going to react.

"Open." Smirking, Alex firmly placed his cock down. If Finn opened up at all, he would get a mouthful of dick. "Or you know… get out?"

Finn muttered and grumbled. "God I fuckin' hate you…"

Despite his words the primarily straight boy opened his mouth enough to allow _just _the mushroom head of his Cuban best friend's cock into his mouth, with Finn working on sucking on just the head for now. Slowly beginning to add his tongue to run around the base of the head and flick at Alex's piss slit. An action that seemed to excite Alex, as the boy's head fell back and a soft moan filled the tiny dimly lit bedroom.

"Uuuugh fuck man… You might just give better head,"

Making Finn bob on the head, Alex gently eased a little deeper. But as promised, he aimed his phone screen down to show off another dirty round he had gone with the milf. Only this time the two weren't going at it from the get go. In fact Alex, who held the camera, could be heard groaning softly and picking at his clothes that were now a little too tight. Probably because they weren't his clothes.

They belonged to the boy whose eyes just bulged at the sight of Alex wearing _his _uniform.

_In the video_, Alex stood awkwardly in his best friend's living room dressed in his dark blue jersey and full baseball uniform, along with the boy's glossy black bat over his shoulder to complete the outfit. The tight clothes gripped his lean body, and while this made him look sexy and toned it was a bitch to wear. Especially in the crotch; Everything felt loose and yet tight at the same time.

"Ugh… these are _sooo _tight… just how small is Finn…" He grumbled to himself, tugging at the tight shirt.

"Damn… you look sexy in that, _papito_…" A woman's voice purred, just off screen. Finn knew from the voice that it was his mother, Nikki.

Alex turned to face her, and soon spun the camera around to get a good look of her wearing something so hot and slutty that the boy released a moan just from the sight of it. Red lingerie that left nothing to the imagination, a mix of fine lace and fishnet fabrics to cover up her almost naked body all in an effort to turn on the sixteen-year-old boy standing there with a hard cock painfully tucked into his pants.

She lay across the couch with one leg raised up and everything looked so enticing that Alex was almost jumping to rip it off. One hand was at her lips, licking and sucking on a finger while the other was used to roam and feel herself up; Rolling over her large breasts or massaging her soaking wet pussy ever so slowly. She knew Alex liked that one, so slipped a hand into her panties to finger herself or play with the twitching clit hidden down there.

"F-Fuck Mrs. Maxwell… you're soooo…" Alex purred, the sixteen-year-old making his way over to his best friend's mother.

Putting up a hand, the boy was stopped. After flashing a dirty expression, she rolled onto her side and palmed Alex's bulge teasingly. Not to mention licking her lips.

"Why don't you take this out for me, baby? It's _begging_ for mommy's love." She purred, feeling the need for more of her sexy little Papito's cock. The poor thing was twitching so badly, but not for a moment did she release him. Making it known she _owned_ his dick.

Cockily, the teen reached around and grabbed her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "_Oooh _is mommy craving some of her baby's massive cock…"

"Well, it's been _so_ long since you came over,"

Teasing the length with her fingers, Nikki moved down and cupped Alex's cum-filled balls to drive him crazy. She _loved_ younger men and the energy that had during sex since older ones just couldn't keep up. And Alex Alvarez had energy to spare, able to fuck her brains out and then keep going for another hour. Lately she had gotten into the kink of pretending he was Finn, imagining her dorky son fucking her with all that passion and vigor. But she refused to make a move on her own son.

Nikki shifted around, sitting up now on the edge of the couch and unbuttoning Alex's jersey. Always sexy in his black undershirt, she was eager to see the boy's ripped abs again, torture him by running a finger down the sculpted muscle.

"Well, maybe we should fix that Mrs. Maxwell…" Alex purred, as the teen moved closer and gave the older woman a deep lustful kiss.

The teen always refused to call her Nikki, since both of them found it far kinkier and much hotter for Alex to keep calling her Mrs. Maxwell. He also knew that she _loved _that she was getting her son's best friend like this.

Sliding her tongue deep into his eager throat, Nikki deepened their kiss by pulling the boy down onto her mature body. They lay back, with Alex grinding his cock into her slow and lustfully. Each and every moment their bodies touched, he moaned and grew harder for this older woman.

"O-oh fuck Mrs. Maxwell… should we get out of these clothes?"

"Hmm… no," Nikki replied. "I love seeing my sexy little fuck boy wearing my son's clothing, and it's only going to look better as you beg for mommy to suck your cock, big boy."

Alex felt a shiver run down his spine, tingling his body. "Who said you get to suck me off this time? Wearing something so skimpy, _mommy_ so wants me knocking her up this time,"

"Oh _you _know that mommy's not ready for you to do that yet big boy," Nikki purred, groping the boy through her son's baseball pants. "You know what you have to do, to earn _that…_"

Then the screen died.

Finn shook the phone, groaning as the screen died, shutting him off in the dark the very moment Alex had started to answer; This pissed the boy off, since he now wanted to know just what his best friend had to do in order to '_earn_' knocking up his mother. He would do anything to stop that from happening.

Taking the phone back, Alex rolled his eyes.

"Battery's dead," He tossed it aside, pulling out of Finn's mouth.

Looking down proudly, the teenage boy was moaning at the sight of Finn's throat. Full to the brim of hot, white cum he had shot in there while forcing the freckled red-head to blow him. So near to overflowing, there was a little gagging as he struggled to breathe without having to swallow the thickness first. Finn, of course, refused to swallow it so just kept milking the disgusting load out.

"You gonna swallow that or what?" Alex asked, smirking.

Finn glared at his best friend before an idea came to mind. Grabbing onto the Cuban's hips, Finn pushed up and used all of his strength at that moment to force the pair to roll over, with Alex impressed that Finn had managed to '_pin_' him. He was about to fight back, when Finn revealed exactly what he was going to do with the Cuban's cum. With the ginger-haired boy opening his mouth above Alex's face and leaning so that every drop that remained in his mouth ran down his tongue and dribbled down onto Alex's face. Making the sixteen-year-old straight boy get a facial, made by a mix of the boy's own cum and Finn's spit.

"EW! What the fuck you little cock sucker!" Alex hissed, the boy growling as he tried to move out of the way of his own cum.

Once Finn had finished with a smirk, Alex growled and grabbed the ginger haired boy, with the pair quickly beginning to fight and struggle on the bed. After a few long minutes of fighting and struggling, the two teenage boys grunted as the wrestling match came to a close. They had managed to grab every inch of each other's bodies in their efforts to top the other. In the end, however, Finn ended up being pushed face-first into a pillow and his body pinned down to the bed with hardly any effort. Try as he might to get up, a sudden weight on his legs kept him completely still. He looked back in surprise, finding Alex smirking down at his ass and placing his thick six and a half inch cock between his pale cheeks. Its thick dark tip brushed against his virgin hole but when Alex thrust his hips, to Finn's luck the cock didn't push inside of him.

Thrusting between his friend's soft ass, Alex's moans were low and full of lust. All he wanted to do was slam into another tight ass and finish blowing his second load for punishment.

Quickly he grabbed Finn's jersey and wiped the cum off his handsome face.

Finn looked like the perfect little bottom bitch how he was at that moment: Face down in a pillow with fiery red hair to pull, a toned unused ass that would stay virgin tight the more he protested, and a loud mouth to be filled with cum if Alex wanted that.

"Gonna spit in my face again, bitch boy?" He bit, a growl behind his voice. Alex kept fucking the cheeks, threatening to enter the boy whenever he felt. Grabbing his cock, he put it up to the tight hole. "Huh, cocksucker? This is what bitches get,"

"Ugh, don't you fucking dare dude!" Finn growled, the ginger haired boy ready to punch his best friend if he even tried.

Roughly pulling the red hair, the Cuban boy pushed against the ring threateningly. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want. You haven't even said no yet,"

"I'll spit on you if you make do that _again_…" Finn hissed. "I aint swallowing your crappy cum…"

Alex had no _actual_ intention to fuck his friend, but there was little he could do when Finn suddenly thrashed around in an effort to escape. In one swift movement, the head of his thick Cuban cock forced inside the pale boy. Disappearing a few inches into the white flesh, causing them both to make a loud noise. Alex's a moan of pleasure as a new tightness wrapped around his slick, tanned cock, and Finn's a muffled scream of pain into the pillow.

"_NGHHHH_, AHHH! get the fuck outa me!" He hissed and for once Alex listened.

The Cuban boy almost jumped as he eased out of his best friend's tight ass and backed away from the ginger haired boy. Gulping a little at how Finn had reacted and at how _good _it felt to have that level of tightness around his length.

"Oh god… I'm sorry, dude. You moved," He explained quickly as Finn got up.

As expected he got a punch directly to the nose, which had the Cuban boy groaning in pain. Not that he could blame his best friend, he would have had the exact same reaction if Finn had just done that to him.

They stayed quiet for a moment, staring at each other in a mix of anger and lust. Not for each other. Both teenagers were still hard as rocks, their precum dripping onto the carpet.

"For that," Finn said, "You're sending me all those pictures of my mom. _AND_ sucking my dick,"

"For that, I'd swallow your cum. _IF_ you had said it fast enough, but looks like you suffer."

Alex chuckled, loving that he was getting to use his best friend this way, since it had been a long known kink for Nikki, about eventually getting to watch as her 'lover' fucked her teenage son. Before the pair of them treated her body like a queen. Alex wasn't sure about it, but it seems like he was going to earn another favour from Nikki for giving her her fantasy.

The red-head however groaned, because even after all that, Alex Alvarez just had to have the last laugh and tease the hell out of his bestie. Though he was serious in owing him a well earned blowjob after that went down. Even if he had never thought about sucking a dude's cock before, he owed his best friend something special. But they would never get that chance.

As they would be interrupted by the loud Cuban screams of: "ALEX!"

The scream of Alex's now returned home mother, had the jerking off teenagers jumping. Their hearts racing, stopping dead in their tracks. Relaxing a little before groaning when his mother's scream continued, revealing that they would have to stop what they were doing.

"DINNER!"

"_COMING, MOM!_" Alex cried, his voice echoing out into the hall. The Cuban boy somewhat wished that he actually was getting to release his load again, since it was going to make dinner hell.

Kind of glad that they were being interrupted, still pissed off at Alex for the attempt at fucking his ass earlier, Finn got to his feet and started to pull on his Calvin Klein boxer briefs, tucking his still raging hard cock inside the fabric before finding the rest of his sweaty clothing to cover up. He didn't bother with his jersey, instead just wearing his black undershirt. Sticky and stained, the shirt helped to define his abs underneath to show off to the Alvarez family. And once in shorts, too, his hardened cock was still showing off slightly through them as well. Much to Alex's annoyance, having to see that thing still.

He might not be able to get his _own _mother tonight but Finn was still planning on getting one. A plan that was making the red-head's cock throb from the thought of him pounding Penelope's cuban pussy, deep.

Smirking internally, as he thought: '_Time for some revenge, Alvarez…'_

Alex left his room in some loose tank top, his socks and a pair of tight swimming shorts, that would betray his hardened cock if it wasn't for his tee being so long. Finn was a little shocked that Alex was being so revealing, the teen normally keeping himself covered up to keep up his good boy image in front of his grandmother. Which made the red-head get a little suspicious about what his best friend was up to and who he was trying to impress. He wasn't going after his _own _mother was he? Finn internally snorted.

Penelope would skin Alex alive, if her son tried to fuck her even if the red-head knew that it would be a hot sight. He hadn't ever admitted it outloud to Alex in a non joking-matter, but he had thought about her a few times while relieving himself.

Despite the fact that he would reveal a little _skin, _Alex had a plan in mind and he was going to drive his best friend crazier for him and make his '_straight' _best friend want him as much as his slutty mother did. It was the best way for him to be able to give Nikki everything she wanted, through he was pretty sure that he wouldn't need to convince his best friend to _fuck _her, but taking a cock in front of her was going to be something harder to get out of Finn.

That and he wanted to confuse his best friend about his intentions, Finn didn't need to know he was trying to _get _him to agree to take a cock. If he did it right, then he was going to make Finn his bitch without having to _earn _it.

Once ready for dinner and their cocks hidden enough that it wouldn't give any of the women a heart attack, the teen boys left the room and headed to dinner. As the teenage boys turned the corner into the kitchen, Penelope looked at her son and his best friend confused. Instead of what she was expecting, she was greeted with two messy-haired, sticky, sweaty and angry looking teens quickly dressed seemed off to her. But it was boiling hot, and they were _very_ straight so I thought nothing of it.

Her teenage son had made that _very _clear to her.

Only having minor disgust of two naked boys in her house. "Oh hello, Finn. I didn't know you were here, I'll grab another bowl!"

"Why thank you, Mrs. Alvarez." Finn replied, smirking at his best friend. "Might I say that you are looking _very _beautiful this evening…"

"Yeah… No," Penelope said curtly. "No you may not, don't say that."

Alex snorted under his breath at seeing Finn being rejected by his mother. The teen knew what his best friend was up to, and not sure if he was impressed by Finn's balls or disgusted at the thought. How could Finn not have seen that rejection coming, he was trying to flirt with a single mother who _happens_ to be a veteran nurse. She could surgically cut his balls off in his sleep for doing something like that so pompously. Unlike Finn's mother, who was getting disappointed in the sexual department, his mother seemed to have worked her way around not getting any.

They all sat down to dinner, chatting with fast voices and eating slowly. Recently they had forked out for a larger table that could actually fit people, and didn't shove the kids to the couch. Though, they all did notice the lack of Schrieder at the table tonight. Something that had them all slightly curious. As they ate, Alex choked on his food suddenly. He coughed and sputtered around his spoon, struggling to make his eyes stop bulging.

"Are you okay, papito?" His mother asked, noticing her son's weirdness.

Alex nodded awkwardly and attempted to sound right as he answered. "Y-Yes, I'm good…"

What nobody could see was the foot below the table running up and down his thigh, slowly teasing his balls by brushing against the sack. On the other end of Finn's long leg, he smirked around the spoon in his mouth. He knew Alex would get a shock but not that badly. He rubbed up and down the Cuban boy's leg, getting slowly closer to his thick six and a half inch cock. Knowing that it was still raging hard, the pale boy teased it with his toes, using the silky softness of his socks to make Alex almost moan.

"You sure, dude? Looks like you're having a _hard_ time breathing." With a shit-eating grin, Finn kept up the torture.

Internally growling, Alex settled on a glare and mouthing the words '_I hate you_' to his best friend. "I-I'm fine…"

Finn gleefully planted the sole of his foot onto Alex's shaft, grinding into it and mimicking stroking movements. After a minute of teasing like this he managed to get a pair of toes wrapped around and started to squeeze as he stroked, using his foot and pleasure and torment his best friend at his own dinner table.

Tightly gripping his spoon, clenching his jaw, Alex struggled not to moan.

If the red-headed boy was able to turn him off with a foot so easily, he had to wonder just where Finn learned how to do it. Through he would argue to the world's end that it was simply because he was already horned up that it was having such a reaction. He wasn't overly enjoying that it was Finn's foot. Not that his mind could focus on much else than the foot milking him of thick droplets of precum that oozed out, soaking into the sock.

What the boy's _didn't _notice however, was an accidental fork drop by Alex's sister Elena. A drop which led to her fork falling down under the table. Groaning to herself, the older girl leaned down to get her fork before stepping when she noticed something.

Her eyes widened, staring at Alex's cock falling out the leg of his shorts and being teased by Finn's foot. With the girl, mouthing silently to herself, Elena wondered what the fuck the were doing. '_What on earth…? '_

She couldn't stop herself from watching as Finn's foot moved up and down the length of her brother's impressive sized cock. She might not be interested in guys, but she was well aware of the differing sizes between boys, with her brother looking like he was nearly as big as her ex best friend and fake boyfriend, Josh. Especially with how _far _her brother's cock was sticking out from under his shorts, since she knew a good amount of it would still be hidden within the swim shorts.

She continued to watch as Finn's foot worked her brother's cock for a while before knowing that she couldn't stay under here forever. Despite the girl wishing for the first time in her life, that she could watch a male getting _off_. With the girl's mind not even processing that thought a little further by realising that the boy she wanted to get off was her _little _brother.

As she continued to stare at her brother's cock, the girl's thoughts continued to struggle. On one side of her mind, she felt like telling their mother, but something stopped her. If her brother had accepted her coming out as Lesbian, then she would keep his secret about being interested in dudes.

She owed Alex that much.

Despite knowing that she couldn't tell anyone, something about seeing two boys pleasuring or tormenting each other confused the lesbian girl, who stayed there for a moment to watch how boys actually worked. For one, Alex was straight as they come and always gagged at a gay kiss on screen. Playfully, of course since one of his closest frends was gay. And secondly, Elena never having seen a dick up close and personal made her realise she hadn't actually looked into how they worked. Alex seemed to be struggling just from a foot.

"So," She said upon retaking her seat, staring right at a gulping Finn, "When did you get here?"


	4. Experiencing Elena

Chapter Four: "Experiencing Elena"

Both boys were red in the face and swallowed hard. She would have to be blind not to see them playing under the table, and her face told them that she knew it all.

"Um… just a little bit before dinner…" Finn replied awkwardly, pulling his foot away from his best friend but not lowering it quite yet.

"Oh, for any reason or just to _hang out_?" Elena responded, as she watched their movements and could tell that her brother had covered himself up. She internally rolled her eyes, wondering why the boys thought that she, of all people, would judge them for being a part of _her_ community. She wasn't going to let their judgement of her being like that go, and grinned internally.

Nodding quickly, the red-headed demon child sunk his teeth into a bread roll to avoid questioning. But as he tried to lower his foot, beneath the table he felt a hand firmly grasp at the ankle and pull it closer.

The owner of the hand smirking as they moved the foot, towards Elena.

"What do you two even _DO_ in there, Alex?" The girl asked playfully, sliding Finn's foot up between her skirt.

Finn's eyes widened in shock as he felt his toe's come into contact with something soft. With the teenage boy slowly realising with some heavier breathing that his toes were touching Elena's panties.

'_Oh god…' _Finn whispered to himself, as his toes began to explore it's new playground.

Her squishy, wet mound felt strange on his toes and the boy found himself pressing hard into Elena. Seeming she enjoyed things, moaning below her breath. He rubbed up and down along the first pussy he ever got to touch, teasing Elena with his toes until finding the girl's clit. Focusing on the little nub, she squeaked. Both were surprised that a lesbian could be pleasured by a boy.

A slight smirk crossed Finn's face as his plan for revenge on Alex fucking his mother, changed. He knew that Mrs. Alvarez was off limits, but it seemed to the ginger haired boy that he could possibly work his way into some fun with his best friend's lesbian sister. Something, that would give him major bragging rights for having gotten a lesbian to be with him.

Capturing his best friend's eyes, Finn smirked and mouthed. '_Look at your sister…'_

Following his friend's mouthed order in confusion, Alex's eyes widened in complete shock as he realised just what was happening, and where Finn's foot had gone.

"May we be excused, mother? I need Finn and Alex to help on a little school project." Elena managed to get out, between shivers from Finn's teasing.

The three teenagers were excused, Penelope and Aubuelita arguing in their Spanish tongue.

"Thanks, mom!" Elena responded, before leaning out and grabbing both of the teenage boys. "Let's _go _and work in my bedroom…"

Alex and Finn shared a look but the teenage boys felt Elena squeezing their arms and almost forcing them out of their chairs. Luckily for the teenage boys they were still covered up, even if they were _showing _a few bit more then when dinner had begun. They didn't say anything as they allowed the older girl to drag them into her bedroom, with the lesbian girl shutting the door after them. Their confusion only grew when she pushed them into her room before grinning wildly at Alex and jumping onto him for a hug.

"Before anything else, I want you to know that I accept you…" She squealed. Loving that her little brother was joining her in the LBQT community.

Alex groaned as Finn chuckled. "Elena… I'm not gay…"

"Nor am I, for your information…" Finn muttered, not wanting Alex's hot sister thinking he was gay. Even if she was lesbian.

Furrowing her brow from behind heavy glasses, Elena muttered. "But you two… under the table?"

"Was just Finn being a little cocksucker," Alex growled, glaring at his best friend. "He caught me, and decided to be a little bitch about it…"

As the girl shuddered a little that they were straight boys playing, let alone one being her brother, Finn have his bestie a harsh shove. The girl's shuddering only growing at the thought of Alex jerking off. Though he did seem to have a pretty big cock for a sixteen-year-old, even if the lesbian girl couldn't care less about their size.

Butting in between the siblings, groping his cock openly in front of them through the sweaty uniform, he did his best to imitate Alex. "Says the boy saying '_I'd swallow your cum_'."

"You so would, dork…" Alex smirked, before giving his sister a smile when he caught her slightly perving at his tented out shorts.

Elena allowed them to argue, busy with locking her door. A satisfying _click_ sounded when the bolt slid into place. Now free from interruptions, she turned back to the pair of straight teenage boys and suddenly kneeled in front of the two.

"Do you mind, if I…" The lesbian girl asked nervously, not knowing how to began with asking a boy for concent to touch their cocks.

"Fuck Elena! that was quick to the point, but _hell yeah..._" Alex responded, the teen shocked at just how much he was getting turned on by the thought of having both his sister and a lesbian, touching his cock. Grinning wildly at her, the sixteen-year-old thrust out to present his cock, covered up just by some tight shorts.

Sliding a hand up either of their legs being tickled by their leg hairs, the girl reached up until having a hand palming over both of their hard cocks. Their blood-filled organs felt thick and stiff, definitely much bigger than been expecting from these two. Through their clothes it was obvious how badly the boys were throbbing from the teasing touches, and if Elena wasn't mistaken she could feel a little wetness leaking into Finn's pants. Choosing to ignore this, Elena drank in their moans of satisfaction, driving the girl to stroke them very slowly in order to see how much they enjoyed a girl touching them. Unable to believe that this was happening.

Alex crossed his arms, spreading his legs apart so there was better access to his lengthy cock. If it weren't for his sister grabbing hold of it, his six and a half inch member would be hanging out of the pant leg.

Stroking up and down, brushing against their heavy balls with her wrists, Elena blushed as Finn let out a little "Fuck yes… this is soooo much better then just watching _videos_…"

Ignoring the thought of her brother and his friend watching porn together, something that had her growling internally from the sexualiation of women in those videos. She instead moved up, she squeezed the heads. Each of the boys moaned quietly, but after a moment the hand left them. Only to hook around the hem of their clothes and give a quick tug. Since neither were wearing anything beneath, it was easy to pull out the two members.

Alex and Finn's cocks were cupped by the clothes, their wild bushes of black and red respectively pubic hair surrounding their hardened cocks.

Finn's pale length was thinner than his friend's, and very pink at the head. A few small freckles dotted the shaft that Elena found to be quite cute. His curve slightly upwards, pointing towards the girl inches away from it. Meanwhile, the Cuban boy's impressive cock had a nice thickness to it and a chocolate tan. A darker brownish head, but a straighter shaft to full show off his six and a half inch length. Sensitive around the head, when his sister's fingers drew close the boy moaned softly.

"Interesting…" Elena muttered, as she compared the differences between their cocks. She found herself regretting not getting the chance to see her friend's Josh's cock while they were hanging out so much. Once when swimming he had been bulging in his wetsuit, showing off a pretty big length. "I expected… smaller,"

"You expected wrong." The two boys said together.

The boys found themselves wondering what was interesting for a moment, before ignoring it just as quickly as her hands continued to work their lengths. Elena softly squeezed the two, her hands hugging their meaty shafts. A little disgusted by the overwhelming smell that they gave off, she recoiled slightly and stroked the boys' cocks a little faster.

"Are you enjoying boys?" Elena questioned, as she pulled back slightly to get away from the male _odour_. The girl, having noticed a little that the boy's weren't getting too close to each other, instead kept a step or so away. Making her wonder a little, if they had _only _watched porn together and if they weren't a little closer to the LBQT community then they argued.

"You have _no_ idea how good this feels," Moaned Finn as she stroked him.

Elena smirked and rubbed her thumb into Finn's cock head, massaging precum into the pinkness. "Oh but I do, mister footsies."

Finn grinned widely.

"Oh, did you _like _my toes rubbing your clit?" The redhead purred, hoping to somewhat ignore Alex.

Without uttering a word, her smirk said it all. Spreading her legs open slightly, Elena reached slowly down and unclipped her skirt to allow it to fall off. Rolling her eyes at the reaction of the straight boys to seeing her panties, Elena decided to just get it over with and fingered her panties. Making sure both her little brother and his friend was watching her, she wiggled them down her legs before kicking them off.

Revealing her tight pink pussy to the two younger boys, who stared at her in shock. With her legs apart, they were getting the perfect view. But as they stared, she was more interested in the next part of a cock: The taste. But unable to choose which to go after first as they both had interesting dicks, Elena found herself putting a hand to their hips and forcing Alex and Finn to touch at the hips. Glad that they looked sufficiently annoyed, the lesbian gripped their members and guided the tips together.

The boy's shared a look as they released a low moan, from the mushroom heads of their cocks coming into contact with each other.

"So what do these taste like? They had better be clean, dirty brats!" Elena snapped.

Unable to look Alex in the eyes yet, as he remembered his best friend's cock sliding into his ass earlier, Finn decided to focus everything on Elena. The ginger haired boy gave her a wink and a grin, "W-Why don't you find out?"

"Mhm, go ahead and _taste _them sis…" Alex purred, with the boy feeling his cock throb in his sister's hand at the thought of her tongue on his cock. While he had been fucking Finn's mother for a while, he hadn't really thought about his own mother and sister as sexual conquests for him. Through, now that he had his cock in his sister's hand, he was beginning to want her more.

Elena rolled her eyes and muttered to herself about '_boys_'.

Leaning in she took a nice long lick of the two cock heads, tasting their salty flavour. Though she noted that there was something else on her brother's cock that was adding to the taste, she wasn't entirely sure _what_. Whatever it was, there wasn't enough to take notice.

Meanwhile, Even if it has to be shared with his cocky best friend, Finn was just glad that he finally got his dick wet with a girl. With the boy planning on bragging to everyone for life that he had gotten a blow job from a Lesbian.

"Mmm…" Elena hummed, slowly lapping at their cocks. Noticing that Finn tasted sweeter, and her brother had a salty flavour the girl focused on licking them in turns. First the red-head, then Alex to torture them nice and slowly. All while pumping them at the base. After continuing to lap at the heads, Elena decided to see just how far she could take the _straight boys_. "Maybe you boy's should give me a little show… if you want me to continue working these…"

Alex looked at his friend, then back at the girl. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, _little brother, _that you boys should give me a show, if you want me to continue licking these…" She responded, as she reached out and pecked each of the mushroom heads with a light short kiss. Something that had each of the teenagers moaning.

When her dark brown eyes turned up to look at the boys, Elena flickered between the two. Emphasising her request with a deep kiss on the heads that told them all they needed to know. After all, if this had been two girls, Alex and Finn would have been begging to see them make out so what was the difference here.

"Come on… Elena… you can't mean that you want us to do _that _together…" Looking disgusted, her brother tried to wiggle away. But he was firmly held in place.

While it didn't look like Finn wanted to kiss him either, but if the choices were to kiss for a blowjob or nothing, he would gladly make out with Alex. "Let's just get it out of the way Alvarez… Kissing me for _that _can't be that bad of a trade…"

Alex was about to protest, but Finn didn't give him a choice and leaned over to the boy who had slid into him earlier. The boy doing it quickly so their lips barely touched, Finn pecked the dark pink lips then looked down expectantly. "There… a kiss…"

Deadpanning at that lackluster garbage kiss, Elena simply gave their cock a kiss with the same passion they gave each other: None.

An action that made her usually cocky little brother roll his eyes groaning. Impatient and needy, he turned to his friend and pressed their lips together in a kiss then forced a heated lust into the red-headed boy. Their eyes scrunched closed though the kiss, the only hint of not wanting to be there. The boys' lips broke away when they would switch sides, kissing like hungry animals for Elena's enjoyment. Alex's tongue licked across his friend's lips, able to taste dinner and the faint hint of his own cum on them. Something that has him smirking and deepening the kiss by wrapping an arm around Finn's shoulder. Despite being able to lick at the lips, Finn _didn't _let the tongue slip further. The ginger haired boy decided that while deeper, the kiss wasn't becoming french.

Elena reacted with a coo, before surprising the boys by engulfing both heads at once. Their hips bucked, but she took them at her own pace by forcing the two still. Adding her tongue to lick and wrap around the tips, the lesbian girl decided instantly that she prefered the taste of pussy. Alex tasted the way he smelled and the further she swallowed both cocks the worse it got.

The sheer _odour _of teenage boys definitely wasn't going to get the girl to turn back to liking boys.

Bobbing up and down the similar lengths, she held their cocks together closely. Staring into their mixed wild bushes of black and red patches, before slowly trailing upwards. Glad that they were still wearing their clothes, she skipped the 'lustful looks' at their chest and right to their faces. Instead of staring back down at the girl giving them joint head, Alex and Finn were still kissing with forced passion.

"Um, guys…?" She said, pulling off and stroking the slick members. "You can stop kissing now."

"F-Finally!" Finn growled, pushing his best friend away from him. The ginger haired boy looking away quickly when he got a raised eyebrow from the Cuban boy.

Alex snorted and took his cock away, slapping his sister's cheek gently. "_That_ is what you call a kiss, cocksucker."

"Fuck off, dude." Finn cracked a smirk as Elena took over sucking his cock by itself. "O-Oh fuck, Elena…!"

As his sister began to suck on his best friend's cock, having released his own, in order to better her grip on the ginger haired teenager, Alex stepped back and watched. His eyes drifting up and down the older girl's half naked body, slightly disappointed that his sister hadn't removed her shirt and bra yet, since this position wasn't giving him the greatest view of her revealed pussy. After taking a few moments to watch as she bobbed on Finn's cock, the teenager moved around a little into a spot where he could watch and pervert on his sister's fine looking ass.

Wiggling her hips to shake her ass, Elena smirked around Finn's cock. She took him to the root, gagging slightly when he filled her throat. Feeling how it throbbed in excitement, Elena took long slow movements to swallow all of Finn's cock every time she went down on him.

Alex stroked himself watching, before peeling off his tank top and throwing it down. He kept on the shorts so Finn had zero chance at anal revenge.

Biting his lip, the teenager returned to staring at his big sister's juicy ass shaking for him. "Mm, fuck Elena! Mind if _I_…?"

"Y-You are not _f-fucking _my ass, Alex!" Elena yelped, the girl misunderstanding what her brother wanted to do with her ass. An ass that had the teen boy almost drooling.

"I just wanted a taste of you, sis!"

Kneeling down behind her and wrapping his hands under her hips, the Cuban boy picked her up onto her knees. Elena yelped in protest, but pushed her ass out nonetheless. Finn worked a hand into her hair and guided the girl to deepthroat his cock, while fistbumping Alex. Up close with her tanned ass, the tan-skinned boy licked hips lips before moving in and kissing her lower back. Small tender pecs while running his hands all over her hips, soon slipping into Elena's tee and feeling up for her tits. Alex moaned as his fingers found the marshmallowy breasts, forcing inside her bra and squeeze them.

"Damn… sis… your rack is…" Alex moaned, as he fondled them.

The boy was lucky that his sister couldn't hit him for describing her breasts, as her _rack_.

Leaning over her body like that put his cock up against her smooth back, allowing the boy to grind down into his sister. Meanwhile, rolling her nipples around in his fingers Alex kissed her neck hard. With a small moan of pleasure, Elena arched back against the sweaty teenage boy. He was working her body over so well, almost like this was nothing new for him. The loud humming moan around Finn's cock caused the boy to grunt, bucking up deeper into Elena's warm and inviting throat.

"Ghhhk…! Mphhhh…" She hummed, her mouth in a wide O-shape around Finn's length.

Taking this as an invite, Finn started to thrust in and out of her throat at a steady pace. Her mouth only empty for moments at a time before being filled up again. That became the only chance to breathe; These boys were relentless.

"You need to feel her tits dude! Like, damn Elena…" Alex moaned.

Slowly all three fell into a nice rhythm: Alex would squeeze and grind into his sister's half naked body, pushing her closer to Finn who would thrust his hips and cock down her open mouth. Elena would swallow his cock, using her talented tongue to please the underside and bring him closer to orgasm. Copious amounts of precum were being unloaded down her throat, giving her the first real taste of a boy's pre. Sweeter than expected, but hard to taste when there was a cock being shoved balls deep in her throat every two seconds. However, shortly after Alex broke their rhythm by releasing her tits and kissing down Elena's spine tenderly. His hands followed, smoothly down by the hips until he was able to plant a little kiss on her ass cheeks. They joined down there too by cupping the juicy round cheeks, running over the smooth tanned skin. A moan escaped the three of them when Alex kissed down Elena's crack, ending with a french kiss to her tight asshole.

The ring was a light brownish-tan colour, and so tight that Alex's tongue failed to enter. So instead the boy tongued and kissed around in a small circle while massaging her ass, seeking to relax her uptight body.

"Fuck yeah, Alvarez, tongue your sister's ass!" Finn encouraged, thrusting slowly down her throat.

Unable to voice her words, Elena was left to simply moan around the cock of the ginger haired teenager as her brother's tongue worked it's way around anal hole, the girl completely shocked by the sensations that having her ass licked was bringing.

Noticing her growing louder, the humming stimulating his cock, Finn had to pull her off before he came. "Ugh, shit. Almost gave you a mouthful of baby batter. You got something to say, _other_ Alvarez?"

While she wished she could give him a piece of her mind, her brother's tongue was continuing to leave her a moaning mess.

"Guess not," Slapping his cock to her still open lips, the ginger boy moaned. Jerking off against her, so close to giving the hot moaning girl a facial just like her arrogant little brother. "You wanna taste boy spunk?"

The Lesbian inside of her wanted to scream no but the hormone's controlling her lust, had her reaching for Finn's cock and pulling the ginger boy closer and engulfing his six-inch length once more.

"Look at your hungry slutty sister, Alex!" Finn said, pumping in and out of her throat. Being milked eagerly, the young boy was about to fill her throat to overflowing. "Bout to _swallow_ my cum like a good girl,"

Elena wanted to hiss and bite down on the cocky boy for wording it that way, but ignored it for now as she worked his cock. The girl using her hand to massage the bottom few inches of his cock to pull his cock towards her while sucking on the top couple, her tongue lapping at every bit it could reach as she waited for a taste of Finn Maxwell.

Only a few moments later she felt it: A powerful throb and sudden heat filling her, before a watery load started to flood her mouth. Ropes and ropes of cum filled her and it seemed like Finn just wouldn't stop cumming. There was enough she had to swallow half just to fit the rest, and even then his cum dribbled down her chin. The girl decided that she wasn't a fan of _boy _spunk, though it was sweet enough of a liquid that she managed to gulp it down without wanting to gag too much.

"Ohhh yeah… take my cum Alverez…" Finn grunted as he watched his best friend's sister take his cum, with the boy moaning slightly as her tongue continued to work his cock, cleaning the thick sticky cum from it and replacing it with her saliva.

Once fully milked, she spat him out.

"Ugh, that stuff is gross!" She protested, sticking out her tongue. Using her fingers to scrape at her tongue, not wanting to taste anymore of the sticky Maxwell nut. "So gross- MM!"

Alex ignored her to shove his dark pink tongue deep into her ass, the boy being rewarded by the girl moaning loudly and pushing her body backwards, forcing him closer to her ass.

"O-Oh god… A-Alex…" Elena moans out while closing her eyes, as her brother's tongue teased and began to move inside of her.

"_Sure_ you don't want me deep in your ass, Elena?" Alex questioned, the teen having pulled back and began alternating between kisses and teasing licks. Using his hands to spread her ass open to lick deeper around inside her tight virgin ass, Alex moaned into his big sister. "Mmmmm…"

Elena found herself conflicted. While she hadn't ever played with her ass in the way that her brother was asking, it seemed like it would be _better _and less weird for her to allow her teenager brother to fuck her ass rather then her pussy. As if reading her mind, the Cuban boy slipped a thumb down to massage her pussy lips. Growling, he purred: "Or let your brother fuck your pussy deep?"


	5. Experimenting

Chapter Five: "Experimenting"

The Lesbian girl gulped nervously, her brother's purr having made her shudder in lust.

She knew it was wrong but the older girl couldn't stop herself from whispering. "F-Fuck my p-pussy, Alex… fuck your big sister…"

Although hard as steel hearing her say that, Finn was the one to whine. "I-if he's fucking you where do I go?"

He was ignored by the two siblings.

Grinning widely, Alex laid on his back then steered his big sister onto his lap. She looked so sexy sitting there naked from the waist down, with a cock up against her wet pussy lips and cum dribbling down her lip. Alex ran a hand up and down one of her legs to calm her. Although hesitant, the feminist girl hovered over his thick cock and waited for Alex to aim her her pussy.

"Ready, sis?" Alex questioned, the teen grinning internally as he realised that he was about to come the _first _cock inside of his sister and possibly one of the only. With Elena now joining Mrs. Maxwell and some of his teachers at the top of his kinkiest conquests.

Elena nodded nervously despite her desire to bolt out of their and ignore the thought of ever having _straight _sex. Alex smiled to his sister, who returned it before lowering her down by the hips. She had never really taken anything inside, so took things slowly until his six and a half inches were buried deep inside her pussy.

Letting things take their time, Alex laid there with his hands behind his head allowing Elena to rise up and sink down on his cock. Her virgin pussy felt amazing around his cock, taking it nice and deep each time. Unable to contain himself, the boy _did_ take a few turns thrusting up off the floor to meet her pussy. When he did that she would wince and moan loudly in surprise. Which became Elena biting her lip to stay quiet.

"Mmm, oh my gosh, Alex!" Shaking in newfound pleasure, Elena placed her hands on his lean chest. Pushing herself up and down harder. "You're so _deep_. Ngh!"

"Mmm, do you like your little brother's cock being your first, sis?" Alex purred, lust dripping from his voice.

"Wh-who said that you're my first?" Elena teased, rocking her hips to make his dick pleasure her G-spot over and over again. "I could have _tried_ dick before,"

Alex smirked. "With how tight you are? You haven't been fucked by anyone before, wonder if Josh is gay for giving up _this _chance…"

Sitting lazily on her bed as the siblings fucked and teased the hell out of one another, Finn beat his meat texting his mother. He took the chance to send her a dick pic, along with the caption '_I know who's *eggplant emoji* you took, mom'_. It took no more than ten seconds to get her replying with a '_FINN! I don't know what you're talking about…'_

The ginger haired boy smirked and decided that since _his _cock hadn't worked, then he should show her the boy he meant. Grinning evilly, he took and sent a picture of his best friend fucking Elena, making sure to only show Alex's face. A picture that got radio silence from the otherside. Until his phone buzzed once more. The teen however had tucked his phone away, rolling his eyes playfully then returning to watching the siblings go at it. He kind of wished they were kissing, or that Alex had ripped off her shirt. That's when an idea struck.

Quickly on his knees beside them, Finn hooked his fingers under Elena's tee and helped her pull it over her head before tossing it away. Mouthing '_Holy shit_' at her tits covered only by a thin black bra, the horny teen couldn't help but gently feel her up.

"Damn Elena… your girlfriend is _lucky!_" Finn moaned as he felt up her large breasts. Before rolling his eyes, when Elena growled 'significant other' at him, since Syd considered themselves gender-fluid. Still caressing the girl's chest, he started to feel around her sides, following the bra straps. "Like her puss, Alex? Better be my turn soon."

He put his hands up in a 'relax' motion, when Alex almost growled at him. The teenager lost in the pleasure of fucking his sister, with the boy having never thought of fucking Elena's pussy, since he had thought that it was a unobtainable goal unlike his best friend's mother, who fell in _love _with his lengthy thick six and ahalf inch cock. Now that he was getting it however, he wasn't going to let it go. After hearing his best friend's words, Alex's hands were now tight on his sister's waist, his cock slamming her pussy like there was no tomorrow. The sounds of his heavy balls slapping against her ass filled the bedroom, and it was astonishing that nobody else in the house could hear it. Almost like magic.

"Ngh, you'll get your turn when I say you get a turn, cocksucker!" Alex growled, abusing the girl's hole.

His sister was a complete moaning mess, unable to protest to the hard fucking. Instead, she found herself keeping herself from shaking from the pleasure by massaging her little brother's abs, which was proving to both a hot and a good distraction. Despite some confusion as to why her brother was keeping his shorts on, Elena focused more on his young lean body, with the girl licking her lips at the sight of the sixteen-year-old's small nipples and beginning to form six-pack abs. With the lust controlled girl leaning down and doing something that came semi naturally, having grown a love for sucking on her partners breasts. She began sucking one of her younger brother's little nipples, the boy groaning as her teeth began to tease his nips. A move that had the extra element of forcing the lean Cuban boy to began thrusting upwards into his sister deeper.

"F-Fuck… sis…" Alex grunted, the teen's eyes closing his eyes as his sister grounded herself on his cock and sucked on his nubs.

Taking the opportunity to unclasp her bra, Finn tenderly slipped the straps down her shoulders. Elena lifted her arms, allowing the boy to remove it. With her breasts mashing into her young brother's abs, there was no way for Finn to see the tits he was eager to suck on.

Groaning, the freckled boy traced a finger up and down her spine. "This is hot and all, but shouldn't us guys please you?"

He earnt himself a flick to the cock from the lesbian girl, who sat up and glared at him, with the boys needing to know that just because she was the female, it didn't mean that it was there job to _please _her. A girl could please her or them, just as much as they could please her. And she would prove it.

"Sexist much?" She smirked, with the girl giving each of the boys a look that made them fear losing their possible only chance to have sex with a out lesbian girl.

"Wha-? How? I just said males should please the girl!" The boy failed to realise that Elena straightened up and pushed her chest out, revealing to the boys her round tits. Their dark chocolate nipples looked enticing once Finn calmed, and Alex opening his eyes. Both of them licking their lips. "Jesus christ, your tits are better than… uh,"

"His mom's!" Alex finished with a teasing smirk, his braces back on show as he mentally remembered just how good it felt to suck on Nikki's beautiful set of breasts.

"DUDE!" Finn growled, punching his best friend in the arm, still _hating _that Alex was fucking his mother when _he _could have been if she had just come to him instead.

Elena meanwhile gagged a little at the thought of Alex wanting to have sex with Nikki Maxwell, a women who while smoking hot was known to be a very open with who gets into her pants. With the girl willing to bet that when Alex turned old enough, Nikki would try and go after him. The girl not knowing that Alex had already been balls deep in said middle aged woman.

"Ew, Alex… have you heard the rumors of where she has been? Even if she does have some hot tits…"

Finn's head span towards her and his mouth dropped. "ELENA!"

"What? She might be kinda slutty but her tits are fucking _hot_…" Elena shrugged, blushing at admitting that despite her reputation she had enjoyed being around the women when she swore some _skimpy _swimsuits.

Silently he muttered about this family having hard-ons for his slutty mother. Not that he could blame them or disagree with Elena, since based on Alex's videos, his mother's tits were drool worthy. The teen now knowing why men were always after a night with her. Deciding to move on from that comment, both boys leaned in close to Elena's chest and took one of her chocolate nipples into their mouths.

They sucked hard on the small numbs, working their tongues in small circles around her areola. Both took the odd flick with their tongues, but otherwise focused on sucking hard, with Elena weaving fingers into the hair on both of their heads. Bringing them closer to her chest, squishing and suffocating them with her marshmallowy tits.

"Mm! Oh god, boys!" Elena moaned, as the boy's mouths worked their magic on her large breasts.

Alex stopped his hard thrusts into her dripping pussy so Elena returned to bouncing on his cock. No longer did her breasts bounce up and down, since both the boys were eagerly suckling them like babies getting milk from a bottle. Which based on how hard the boys were sucking on her nubs, the girl wondered if they believed that she could produce milk.

"Oh boys, do you want to keep sucking on my breasts or would you like to do more?" Elena questioned, the girl having slowed her riding of her brother's six and a half-inch cock to a pause. Despite this, she grinded a little on his lap so she was still able to enjoy his throbbing cock against her inners while also allowing her to _tease _her little brother.

Like children being cheeky, the boys _wanted_ to say suck on her tits some more, but Finn caught the words.

"How about it's _my_ turn to fuck you, you sexy beautiful Latino goddess? Alex has gone long enough," He suggested, making out with one of her breasts. Teasing the perfect little nub so show how much he wanted her with the red-head managing to earn some moans from the Lesbian girl.

"Damn… Finn…" Elena moaned, as she wondered when she had ever thought about letting her brother's red-head occasionally jack-ass friend have sex with her. She might not know why she was letting him, but she did know that he was impressive.

Alex growled with his cuban temper coming out at the threat of losing his sister's tight normally formally virgin pussy squeezing his thick cock. "What? No! I still haven't gotten to-"

The teen didn't finish his line as he earned himself a look from his sister. He blushed from how it sounded, with the sixteen-year-old knowing that the older girl thought he meant that it was more important for him to cum. The sixteen-year-old's comment instead had his sister pushing up, with the pair releasing a groan as Alex's cock slipped out of her with the girl feeling a little empty now that she didn't have her brother's cock inside of her.

"_Elenaaaaaa…_" Alex groaned, the teen pouting from the loss of the tightness milking his cock.

His groan turned further into a whine, as she smirked at him and slipped a hand under Finn's shirt. With the ginger haired boy grinning as his chest was felt up by his best friend's sister.

"Where do you want me, demon-boy?" Running a hand through Finn's red hair, Elena pressed their bodies together. If she wasn't a lesbian, she'd have just kissed the jaw-dropped boy, but pressing her tits to his shirt covered chest was good enough for her. Especially when he cutely moaned. "You know… you should be quick, before Alex gets me!"

Finn felt his cock throbbing, with the boy finding it a turn on that all this was happening without him having removed his shirt or his pants. His cock was literally just pulled out in a room with his similar clad best friend, except for his shirt, and his friend's gorgous lesbian sister. What made it better, was that she was _completely _naked.

Wrapping an arm around her, Finn pulled Elena down onto her bed and positioned them on their side. Like a gentleman his hands massaged, roamed and pleased her sexy body, gliding over Elena's tanned skin and caressing her perky tits. She reacted with small moans, growling steadily louder when Finn's hands neared her used pussy. However, he skipped right past and slipped a hand underneath her right leg before bending it up at a ninety degree angle, bending still at the knee.

Hearing her whine, Finn's free hand moved down her body, until he was able to lightly touch her pussy.

"I'm going to show you how much better it is to have sex with someone who _isn't _your brother…" Finn purred, as his finger ran across her clit earning him a moan from the lesbian girl, who was a little curious to see how Finn compared to Alex.

Since she doubted that she would ever get another dick to compare them against, she wanted to know which of the pair should should go to, if she ever felt the craving to have a cock pushing deep inside of her pussy in a way that her dildos and strap-on, just couldn't measure up to. While they were and felt bigger then both boys, they just didn't have the free will and passion that the horned up straight boys were showcasing with what she _hoped _was their first instance of pussy.

However, with how breathtaking her first fuck was with her little brother, she _doubted _that he was a virgin. If she was a straight girl and not related, she would be almost _begging _for her brother to have sex with her. Even if his body still needed some cooking and bulking up. It might have killer abs that enhanced his already drool worthy body, he was still a little lean. If he bulked up a little then Elena knew that there would be no one that could deny that they wanted a chance with Alex Alvarez, and if he kept up with skills like that in bed, she just knew that he would be considered a pure stud.

Even Josh wouldn't be able to _handle _Alex when that happened, and she knew from time together what Josh was packing. Even if she hadn't gone far enough to ever experience the hot teenager's lengthy thick cock, even if they had come close a few times in their friendship and fake relationship for her fifteenth.

She couldn't keep her mind on the cocks of her teenage brother and her closest male friend Josh, when Finn's cock pushed against her. As she felt the head of his slim, lengthy cock rubbing up and down her crack, Elena shuddered and found herself pushing back against him. Glad that Alex was watching with a sneer since it was a slight turn on for her to have her teenage brother a little jealous that another boy was fucking _her_, Elena turned her head and moaned in Finn's ear.

The girl deciding that straight horny teenage boys would be easy to play to her will, even if she wasn't exactly interested in the items swinging between their legs.

"_Come on then, Finnie… show me that you're better than my baby brother, demon-child,_" She gave him a small peck on the lips. Smirking internally when from the corner of her eyes, she saw Alex's glare getting stronger.

Snorting at the ginger haired boy getting a kiss from his sister and Elena's hand openingly groping Finn's pale undefined chest, Alex looked for something else to do. He was going to join them when he noticed something poking out of Finn's pocket, his mobile phone. A phone that the Cuban carefully pulled out of his friend's pocket as he was distracted by trying to 'stud' for Elena.

So as Finn pressed against his sister's ass, Alex opening up to a string of messages from his best friend and his mother.

All of them were excuses and questions, some serious and others seductive in exchange for silence. Most of them, however, were demands for Finn to answer the damn phone. Alex snorted, scrolling through until a up-close dick pic that made him recoil. The sixteen-year-old groaning a little when he realised that he had somewhat agreed that he owed that cock a blowjob. Which he argued internally was the only reason that he spent so much time looking at the pale six-inch length with wild fiery red pubic hair bush around it.

'_Seriously dude? You send your mommy a dick pick? Such a dork…' _Alex thought internally with a slight chuckle, though he was a little impressed that his best friend had gone for it. Even if the dick pick wasn't as good as his own, with the teen _knowing _the effect that his lengthy cuban cock had on his friend's mother. He gave his best friend's dick pick another look before he decided that was enough of looking at Finn's little dick and moved on.

Scrolling down a little, Alex was shocked to see a picture of him balls deep in Elena's pussy. Most people would be pissed off, but this Cuban boy was turned on seeing himself fucking a sexy girl like that. Turned on enough that he forwarded the picture to himself before he returned to the messages. Getting an idea from that, Alex aimed the camera at Finn and Elena. He was able to get a good shot of her son's cock pressed against the tight hole, as well as show off his sister's tits.

One of which was being grabbed and squeezed by Finn, with the red-hed teenager loving the feel of the lesbian girls fairy impressive breasts Still unknown that this was being captured for his mother to enjoy. Through, he would later wish he had known so he could have put on a hotter show for mother and truly make Nikki wish that her teenage son was in their place now, fucking her brains out.

'_Hey sexy momma. Do you like seeing your little son becoming a man? ;)_'

Alex had to smirk when less then a few seconds later he got a emoji back from the woman, showing that she was drooling from the picture of her teenage son becoming a man and the sight of his cock. Though the second comment that it would have been hotter if it was him and her son _playing _wasn't something he wanted to read. In Alex's mind, that woman was still his even if it was clear that as soon as Finn got home tonight, he would be dragged into his mother's bedroom for a night of pure incestual sex.

Finn kissed Elena's neck hard as he tenderly pushed the mushroom head of his cock inside of her oh-so tight hole, feeling how she flexed around him yet tried to pull him in deeper. Moaning into her neck, the boy pushed slowly deeper into her tightness.

"Oooooh fucking god!" Bottoming out, Finn allowed her to adjust to him inside of her. "You are so freakin tight, girl! It's _so_ hot, bet Alex would have blown. His. Load putting it in here!"

What the ginger haired boy wasn't informed of was that Alex had turned on the voice recorder on the phone and had recorded his friend's words and moans. Something that he sent onto _his _milf.

"Ooooh, Nikiki's going to _love _these…" Alex smirked, his voice soft enough that Finn didn't hear.

Elena rolled her head back, lifting her leg up higher as the boy slowly pulled his cock out before thrusting it all back in. Deciding to get back involved, Alex threw Finn's phone onto the floor, ignoring it as it showed a call coming through from Nikki who would busting to watch or at least listen to the sound of her boy toy and son having a threesome. Instead the Cuban sixteen-year-old made his way over to his sis and began running his hands down her sides, as he leaned in and pressed their lips together for a deep kiss.

Opening her eyes in shock and struggling against the kiss, Elena found her brother had a pretty good grip. But eventually she was able to fend the boy off. She could taste him on her lips.

"Ugh, what the fuck, Alex? _No_ kissing!" She spat, then harshly grabbed his cock. "I don't need to experiment kissing a boy,"

Alex smirked. "Oh come on, we _used _to kiss all the time…"

"Not like that!" Elena protested, as she squeezed her younger brother's cock firmly. The words she said next even took her by surprise, "Ugh, I need to suck you to get that taste out of my mouth."

Alex grinned. He had _no _issue with his sister sucking his cock to get the taste of his kiss out of her mouth. He didn't quite get the logic, but it worked for him.

Turned on and a little too eager to see Alex fuck somebody else's throat, Finn slammed deep into her ass. Throbbing and twitching inside the girl, he started to use short rapid thrusts that made her mouth open up in silent screams of bliss, never knowing how good it would feel to have a cock pound her like that. She knew right then that she was buying a dildo or two, maybe even a vibrator to have this without the boy attached.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Moaning louder the faster Finn fucked her, Elena eagerly engulfed the cock suddenly pushed past her lips. "Mmm, fuck my throat baby bro… it's the only time you're gonna get to before bye bye boys,"

Alex found himself internally growling that he was getting forced to simply throat fuck his sister when Finn was now inside of her ass, the hole that should have been _his _to fuck first. If this was the only time that Elena was going to play with him like this, then Finn was going to use up his own chance. So he would just have to make the best out of this.

He could at least make sure that he got to dump a load of his thick cum down his older sister's throat.

Starting by slowly thrusting in and out of his sister's warm mouth, the Cuban boy let her suck on him for a while, using her tongue to pleasure his six and a half inch cock. All this while playing with her long dark hair, and Finn fucking her tight ass like a red-haired rabbit.

"Mmmm- Ghk!" Still struggling to suck cock, Elena's gags turned the boys on and Alex forced her down further onto his thickness. Elena wanted to bite him, but bobbed along the length slower to tease him. Pulling off, she gulped a deep breath. "Ahhh… I thought… I said _fuck_ my throat? Not let me suck it,"

"Don't you _like_ being in control?" Alex asked.

"Not in sex I don't," Elena answered, licking his cock and tasing her brother's salty pre. "Why else would I be having sex with you two dorks? I didn't go _looking _to have sex with my baby brother tonight… But I get off being controlled sometimes,"

Alex was about to say something when his mouth was stopped.

With his eyes widening Elena grabbed his hair and pulled him into another deep kiss, this time going further then her little brother had the balls. Even letting him slip some tongue into her mouth and explore. The kiss didn't last long before she pushed him away and growled.

"Now fuck my throat, _little _brother…"


	6. Submitting to Boys

Chapter Six: "Submitting to Boys"

A smirk crossed Alex's lips, as he stayed kneeling. Putting a hand to her stomach where the slight bulge of Finn's cock showed through, he massaged her for a moment. "No, don't think I will… If you're a submissive _slut_, then make out with me. _THEN_ I will shove my dick in your mouth,"

His older sister groaned but the Lesbian girl did exactly what her little brother asked for, wrapping her arms around his neck while pulling him closer to her and pressing their lips together for yet another make out session. One of her hands moving upwards a little to play with his short black hair, which she tugged on a little when he got a bit _forward_ or Finn's cock pushed a little to deep.

"Ooooh damn I'm gonna cum soon, Elena!" Finn gasped watching the siblings makeout, "I'm so flooding your pussy though,"

Without warning, the boy slammed deep into her pussy and started to fuck her hard. Fast, short thrusts that let her feel every inch as it pushed deep inside. His cock hitting her G-spot over and over, sending the girl into a world of pleasure she didn't know two stupid boys could bring her.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Elena hissed playfully. "If one drop of your cum enters me demon boy, then I'm telling my mother that _you _want her pussy…"

"So what? Who said I wouldn't enjoy deep dick fucking your mom, maybe bending her over that kitchen table and making her scream…" Finn giggled, rubbing her clit vigorously, "Just make Alex eat it out."

"Dude!" Alex groaned, slightly disgusted at the thought of Finn and his mother like that.

"Tempting, tempting…" Kissing her brother's cock, the girl smirked at them both. "Or I could hold you down as, Alex destroys your ass… Both good options,"

Elena found herself confused once more when both boys fell quiet and Alex was shot a dirty glare from the ginger haired boy, with Alex returning a look of apology. Did her 'straight' brother _fuck _his best friend?

Not giving her time to ask, both boys returned to doing what they had been craving. Finn deep dicking her unbelievably tight pussy, and Alex feeding her every inch of his sexy cock with one thrust. Elena's throat bulged out as the cock was forced deep, but she happily swallowed him to the root. The hard part was when Alex started to fuck her mouth. It felt nothing like the gentle duck Finn had given her, as her brother went all out. Fucking the wet tunnel like it was just another pussy; The Cuban boy bit his lip, smirking as his sister was made to suck him off like a slut.

Deciding to return the favour, Alex grabbed his older sister's hair and tugged it enough to make her mouth open further allowing him for even better control as he forced his cock down her throat. The teen moaning heavily as the sensation of her mouth and tongue working his cock brought him closer to the load that he had planned on planting _deep _inside of his sister's pussy.

Finn smirked and resumed kissing along her neck, even as she was made to swallow that big thing. Snaking around her sexy Cuban body, the boy fondled her 28A cup breasts and pinched the nipples. To his surprise, she moaned loudly, suddenly tightening around his cock.

That being enough to milk the teenage boy.

"O-Oh fuck i'm gonna cum! Soooooo fucking close, keep choking her on your dick, man!" Whining as he drew closer, Finn rammed her pussy deep. Every fibre in his being focused on being as deep as he could to fill her up with as much cum as possible.

Elena seemed to love just her deep Finn was able to get when the boy straightened up and slung one of his legs over her. Hugging her leg to his chest, Finn's hips were a blur.

Alex growled but didn't let up on his relentless fucking of his sister's throat. "Just focus on your own nut, dude… I don't really need to hear your moans as my sis sucks my massive cock…"

"Fu-FUCK!"

With that, Finn's load exploded deep into her tight hole. Pouring litres of his cum into her pussy, dripping wet with her juices betraying pleasure. His cock pulsed with cum as it flooded out into Elena, who took it well considering she was struggling to deepthroat a cock at the same time. Finn held his cock deep inside her until she finished shooting, lasting only a few more moments before sliding out and watching his cum dribbling down her tanned body.

"M… make Alex eat it out," He commanded weakly, trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck that! Make him clean out his own cocksucker cum," Alex growled, as he continued fucking his sister's mouth.

The Cuban sixteen-year-old feeling himself finally getting close to releasing his long awaited nut. Something that had been getting edged for a number of hours now and was begging for it's owner to finally shoot it into something rather than just onto his beginning to form a six-pack chest. Picking up the pace, Alex relentlessly made his sister take his dick deep in her mouth, throbbing against the walls of her throat. She could hardly breath, but he wasn't letting up. Precum filled her mouth, it's salty flavour dripping down her tongue and slowly into the girl's stomach.

As much as she tried, Elena just could not push him away.

Alex's braces were back as he smirked, fucking the mouth like a pussy. The teen continued increasing his pace while fucking his sister's throat, until the sixteen-year-old boy reached his _limit_.

"_Oh _f-fuck… E-ELENA!" Alex grunted out loudly, the boy biting his lip a little so he wouldn't scream loud enough for his mother and grandmother to hear and come in to find him forcing his cock deep down Elena's throat.

Feeling her stomach being filled with a third load from these energetic boys, Elena gagged but swallowed every hot drop of cum being pumped into her. Alex's cum was thicker and hotter, a real struggle to swallow all in one go. But he wasn't pulling out any time soon, forcing the girl to drink it. Even if she was shooting daggers, their chocolate brown eyes locked together. The teen boy moaning loudly as he felt his sister swallowing his cum while still dealing with the thickness of his cock inside of her mouth.

Once _both _boys had finished shooting their loads, and with her throat and pussy were free of cock at last, the girl spread out on her bed. "Ooooh man, that was a workout! Oh, were you guys playing _before_ this as well?"

Finn shrugged. "Sorta, but dinner fixed us up fast,"

"Dude!" Alex hissed, not wanting his sister to get any ideas.

Widening her eyes in amazement that they were _still_ able to go at it, Elena looked impressed with her younger brother's stamina. Able to play and cum twice for what must have been close to three hours by now. Rewarding them both by stroking their cocks for a few minutes, licking cum from the tips, Elena decided to tease them.

"W-What did you boy's _doooo_…" She couldn't help herself from asking, with both boys smirking when they noticed her hand moving down her naked body and towards her clit. Their smirks grew wider, as she began rubbing her clit while waiting for them to respond.

"I fucked his face and came down his throat," Alex said without a hint of shame now that he knew that the thought of him playing with his cocksucker of a friend was turning his lesbian sister on. A fact that made him rather proud of it.

"Yeah but I spit your cum in your bitch face," Punching Alex in the arm, Finn chuckled when he remembered what Alex looked like coated in spit and cum. His face was contorted in anger and disgust, it was a wonder that they walked out of there without black eyes and bloody noses. "So I think _you_ should swallow my cum from your sister. Right?"

"Maybe _you _should remember what else happened, and eat your own cum out slut…" Alex hissed, not wanting to even _feel _Finn's cum on his tongue.

Finn simply glared in response, almost _hissing_.

Noticing the tension, Elena rolled her eyes. She shifted and slung her legs over the side of her bed, presenting her pussy wide open to the boys. They could clearly see the cum oozing from her, down her leg. Elena sunk a finger into her pussy, pulled it out then began to suck on the finger. It came out clean of Finn's load and she smirked at them. Taking Alex by the cock, she brought her younger brother closer.

"Come on, _papito_… please eat out your sister. I'll _reward_ you for being such a good sexy little brother…" She begged with pleading eyes, brimming with lust.

Alex grumbled but the sight of his sister massaging her own clut with her legs spread, had the sixteen-year-old making his way over and climbing in between his sister's legs. The Cuban boy on all fours as he pushed his sister's finger away, groaning when he noticed some of Finn's cum had made its way onto the finger. Taking a long, slow lick up her pussy made him confused. The sweet taste of her juices turned him on, but the saltiness of boy cum made him shudder.

"Oh fuck yeah man, eat out my nut…" Finn smirked, egging his best friend on. The smirk growing when he saw Alex's reaction to his cum in particular.

Tonguing her deeply, he ate out every drop of juice and cum that he could find. Elena was moaning loudly, writhing around and wrapping her slender legs around Alex's neck to force him closer. His nose brushed against her trimmed bush while eating her out, the boy growling and taking her clit into his mouth. Sucking on the small nub, driving her crazy.

As he watched his best friend eating out his cum, Finn found his eyes drifting away from the large breasts of his best friend's Lesbian sister to the plump covered ass of his sixteen-year-old best friend. Even covered by the other boy's shorts, the somewhat bubble butt, earning a lip lick from the pale skinned ginger haired boy. If that ass had been on a girl, he would have been _begging _for a turn.

Noticing the eyes Finn was giving her brother's ass, Elena put two fingers to her lips in a V-shape. Running her tongue between the fingers, she nodded to Finn.

Finn was shocked, and throbbed. Why he had throbbed thinking about rimming a boy, he had _zero_ idea.

He also had _zero _clue to why he was currently walking closer to his best friend and reaching out the grab onto his best friend's shorts. When he felt Finn's hands on his shorts, Alex made to pull back but Elena smirked and wrapped her legs around her brother, forcing his face back into the position where he could eat her out.

Finn dug his thumbs into the tight shorts and eased them down his best friend's ass, revealing the Cuban boy's hole. The ginger haired boy couldn't understand why he found himself licking his lips at the sight of Alex's tight hole. Nor why he found himself wondering if anyone had done to Alex, what his best friend did to him by sliding into that hole. Or if it was still yet to be taken.

Spreading open the ass cheeks, he leaned in and licked up the crack. Moaning as he lapped away at Alex's toned ass, Finn sunk his fingers in.

"Mmm, rim Alex's cute little ass!" Elena moaned, feeling the surprising moan against her pussy. With the straight boy shivering a little from the onslaught of his best friend's tongue against his hole, and despite trying to focus on eating out his sister's tight pussy, he couldn't stop himself from reacting. "_Ooooooh_ he likes it!"

Alex's tanned cheeks were tinged pink, as he moaned from the feeling of a tongue against his tight hole. Pressing against the rosebud, but not pushing inside. Without even realising it, the straight teenage boy was pushing his ass back into Finn's tongue.

Smirking, Finn spanked his friend's ass hard enough to leave a red hand print, before licking back up the crack.

"Damn… this little cocksucker is _loving _it!"

Finn smirked as he rimmed Alex a little more, enjoying his friend's reaction.

Meanwhile said sixteen-year-old found himself wanting to punch his best friend one for the spanking and stop the ginger haired boy from licking his hole, but knew that his sister wasn't going to let him. He was instead stuck eating out his best friend's cum from his Lesbian sister's pussy as said best friend had free access to rim his ass. Alex just hoped that Finn didn't go for revenge.

Though Finn had thought about, wondering how hot Elena would find her little brother getting fucked. The ginger-haired boy decided against it. It hadn't been on purpose, and he was already going to have Alex Alveraz sucking his cock in return. Which despite his anger over his anal virginity officially been taken, he didn't want revenge.

Ending it with another firm spank, Finn admired the slick hole of his best friend.

"You are _sooo_ lucky you ain't a girl, Alvarez!" He smirked, massaging the smooth ass. "Oh I would so be easing my cock into this beauty…"

He smirked a little when he heard a slight hiss coming from between Elena's legs.

Elena heard it too, and released the boy from between her legs. Proudly smirking, the older girl fondled her breasts and played with his cock using her foot.

The girl however grinned when she realised something, Alex hadn't swallowed the cum that his tongue had worked out of her. Instead it was pooled in his mouth. "Oooh… what are you going to do with that cum in your mouth, _papito?_ Maybe feed it to your little boy-toy?"

For some reason, Finn gulped. Having a feeling that while he didn't want revenge for the anal, Alex might for having cum dribbled onto his face. The ginger boy did not know just how correct he was.

Quickly grabbing Finn, the Cuban boy pinned him down to the bed effortlessly, with the ginger haired boy's head only centimeters from Elena's pussy. Growling at his best friend, Alex extended his tongue. But he added something his bestie had not expected.

Using a thumb, Alex pried his mouth open. Allowing the mixture of cum, spit and juice pour right down Finn's reluctant throat. Chuckling to himself, Alex held the boy's mouth closed.

"Eat it all up, cocksucker." He smirked.

Said boy struggled, shaking his head and attempting to spit it out. The boy not wanting to swallow his own cum, even the mere taste that he was getting from it being in his mouth was too much for the straight teenager.

But in the end, with little to do, Finn swallowed.

"Gah!" He coughed, the teen wanting to gag until he threw up his _own _load of cum. "Th-that was fucking gross!"

"Yeah, well so was your tongue in my ass."

After snapping at the red head, Alex attempted to climb off. However a weight on his back held the boy still. All of a sudden something wet and slimy moved across his hole, looking back to see Elena tonguing him now instead. Her tongue talented after eating out her partner, the girl was quick to make the boy moan just by flicking around across his rosebud. Biting his lip, Alex kept from betraying his pleasure, much to Finn and Elena's amusement.

Their _fun _was about to get ruined however when the sound of Alex and Elena's mother screamed. With the words coming out of Penelope's mom making Alex smirk as he realised that his _and _Finn's night was going to get even better, if everything went how he expected.

"FINN! YOUR MOTHER SAYS FOR YOU TO GET HOME! NOW!"

As Penelope's words registered in his mind, Finn felt an odd mix of nervousness and excitement as he remembered just what was going to be the topic of discussion when he did get home to his mother. With the red-head wondering if he was finally going to be getting his chance to sink his cock deep inside of his mother's pussy and possibly even _fill _her with the cum that would one day give her a grandchild.

"Can you two get off of me now? I gotta go home," He asked, struggling against Alex and the girl rimming his tanned ass. While Finn wasn;'t really wanting to leave the sensation of having the Alvarez siblings sexually, his mother was his priority. "_HOT_ as this is, we can play some other time,"

Elena snorted at the thought of letting Finn get with her again. He might have been more impressive then she would have expected, it didn't mean that she was going to be rushing for another chance at his ginger pube surrounded cock. "You wish, demon boy…"

Nevertheless, they rolled off of him to allow the boy to get up and dress. Not without spanking Elena's sexy ass on the way.

The boy was a little disappointed as he looked down at the now basically naked Alvarez siblings that looked like they might just continue Elena's experimentation with cock, all night. Through he found himself thrilled, that he just had a threesome with a Lesbian girl. Something many males couldn't claim.

Elena kissed slowly up her brother's abs, tracing along the muscle until reaching his lips and meeting for a soft kiss. An action she repeated a few times before shoving her tongue into Alex's mouth. The siblings wrapped around each other, passionately making out with Finn watching eagerly. Wishing he had a sibling to fuck into the ground.

"See you later Alvarez. Next time I'm over, be ready for a mouthful," He snickered, with Finn giving the cuban boy a wink as he began picking up some clothes.

Alex growled, glaring at his best friend. He didn't want _that _brought up in front of his lesbian sister, since he knew that she would have caught the comment and would _know _what Finn was meaning. The teen was right to be concerned as internally Elena was grinning at the thought of Alex sucking Finn's cock and getting a mouthful of his cum to taste.

After slipping his cock back into his calvin kleins before pulling up the front of his pants and doing them up, Finn grabbed his phone and tucked it into his pocket. Bulging after all that, he palmed himself off softly. Not bothering to look at the string of messages from his mother. Now set, he unlocked the girl's door and headed out of the bedroom. Leaving the apartment a few moments later, forgetting his jersey in his best friend's room. Not that he needed it, the thing was coated in sweat, spit and cum.

Meanwhile back in the room, sweaty and spent Elena grabbed onto her brother's softening cock and pulled him closer to her once more. With Alex grinning widely at the thought of their fun continuing, since unbeknownst to his sister, the cuban boy could still go a few more rounds if she was _interested_. He was a little disappointed however when she spoke.

"Time for you and I to have a little _chat _little brother…" Elena smirked, her hand not letting go of her brother's sweaty somewhat squishy softened cock. The lesbian girl oddly interested by the feel of the softened cock, even if both knew that it wouldn't stay in that form for long if she kept playing with it.

Alex felt himself release a groan from both having his spent sensitive cock squeezed by his sister and from not going into a round with his sexy sister without his best friend in the road, before managing to reply. "A-About what exactly?"

"How you aren't as straight as you like claiming…" Elena teased.

Her little brother simply rolled his eyes and gave his sister a smirk, the teenager planning on showing his sister _just _how straight he was.

Meanwhile, Finn had almost _bolted _home to be with his mother. With the horned up ginger-haired boy walking through the front door to his home, sixteen-year-old Finn Maxwell threw his backpack down in the corner and looked around. Having expected to find his mother naked and on her knees, begging for cock the moment he walked inside, the fairly disappointed boy looked around only to find nothing. Nor was she in the kitchen, living room, back yard or even her room. Something that was beginning to both confuse and frustrate the horny teenage boy who didn't want to be playing search and find with his mother when there could be some much _hotter _games that they could be playing.

As he continued to look around the house, he found no sign of her. Something that was beginning to concern the black muscle shirt clad teenager. Said boy furrowed his brow as he pulled out his phone and started to look through messages. Nothing explicitly stating where she was. At the end of their messages he saw a little bow emoji, which only confused him further. Through he planned on punching Alex, for the little exchange that his friend seemingly had. However, the more he thought about it, his mind changed from wanting to punch Alex to him willing to _thank _his best friend, if it only enhanced his mother's sluttiness and desires for him.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Walking up the stairs, he called out loudly but got no answer. At least not until pushing open his bedroom door and dropping his phone. He felt his mouth dropping as he whispered. "H-Holy…"

There tied up on his bed with candles all around and a cute bow on top, his waiting and completely naked mother lay smirking. She was covered up with smaller bows, denying her son the _full_ view, but giving him enough of a view that the teenager felt himself pumping out a little pre-cum along with getting closer to shooting yet another load.

If Finn wasn't hard before, he was now and he finally understood his best friend, if he had seen his mother or even Alex's mother like this then he wouldn't have been able to hold back either. The sight was _cum-worthy_.

With a lustful look on her face, his mother purred. "Welcome home, my sexy son…"

"H-Holy… m-mom… mommy…" Finn exclaimed, his voice going through a few voice breaks as he stared at his mother's position. The teenage boy feeling his cock throbbing hard from the sight of his mother giving herself to him in this way.

Finn hoped however that she hadn't done this for Alex, and that she had only gone to this much effort for her son.

Squirming around in her binds, the blonde woman cast a broad smirk. The red-and-silver ropes tying her down to the bed glinted in the candle light, helping to highlight her flawless features and large breasts to the sixteen-year-old. A view that the women knew was working, having used on numerous young boys in the past. Including her own son's best friend who had been one of her best young _studs_.

Hoping to turn her son on further, Nikki purred out her next question: "Are you liking the view, my sweet sexy big son?"

Finn's eyes narrowed in on his mother's eyes. The two stared at each other lustfully, only in Finn's gaze there was a hint of anger.

With a slight growl to his wavering voice, he spoke: "You slept with Alex? You fucked _Alvarez_, that dork, before me!?"

"I did… your friend has a _sexy _body and a cock to match. Something I bet you know…" Nikki admits, not ashamed of admitting to sleeping with her sixteen-year-old son's best friend.

"Oh, I'm aware of his stupid dick. From now on, I don't want you to touch it or even look at it!" Finn snapped, walking in then slamming his bedroom door shut.


	7. Momma's Boy

Chapter Seven: "Momma's Boy"

Despite his muttering internally about Alex Alvarez getting the one pussy that should have been _his _first, out of them. The spent boy was already starting to peel off his jersey to reveal his skin-tight undershirt to the slutty woman staring at him. Finn may not have the most impressive of bodies, but his smooth six-pack was showing off through the dark, sweaty fabric.

"Really now, and what gives you that power my son?" Nikki grinned, loving the tone of dominance in the red-head's son.

A dominance that was making her feel a warmth inside of her, something she hadn't felt since she was a young girl meeting Finn's father and being his submissive wife. Wanting nothing more to make her man happy. That was until he softened and became boring, leading to their inevitable divorce. She knew that the submissive wife life wasn't for everyone but for her, it was her biggest turn on to have a man in control and she was hoping that her son would pick up where her _ex _left all those years earlier.

"Seriously? I am in control here. In case you've forgotten, you're the slut tied up, _mommy_. I don't have to untie you, so just shut your mouth until I tell you to open it," The commanding tone sounded so much like his father's, turning Nikki on to no end. That and how he was stripping his way across the room, now bare chested and showing off his fuzzy red chest.

While his tone didn't quite fit his pale pink skin and red-haired look of her sixteen-year-old son, Nikki found herself getting wetter than she had ever been with Alex or her former partner.

"Who are you not to touch?"

Nikki simply smirked, keeping her mouth shut. While knowing her son wanted her to answer, the sixteen-year-old hadn't told her to open her mouth and respond. If she was going to turn her red-headed son into a dominant stud, then he was going to need to learn how to properly order around his _bitch_.

"I'm waiting _mommy_…"

Growling as he did so, Finn climbed onto the bed and started to undo his fly, revealing his black-and-white Calvin Kleins with a throbbing hard cock hidden inside. Since Nikki still refused to answer, before letting her even see his cock, Finn took a fistful of her hair and gave a little tug that she seemed to enjoy. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not to _touch _Alex, my sexy son…" Nikki replied, her voice making her teenage son shiver.

Finn softened up but only a little, "I said don't touch _OR_ look!"

"Yes, _master_…"

Taken aback but definitely liking his mother calling him that, Finn gulped. "I-I-I think that'll earn you a look at what you created, _mommy…"_

A powerful throb ran down the length of his cock, with the boy unable to hold back from just pulling it out from his underwear. His hairy nuts cupped by the hem, showing off his red jungle to the woman already licking her lips. The thin six-inch shaft bobbed up and down a little, almost slapping against her nose. It was cute to see the little freckles dotting its length. One thing was for certain, it wasn't reminding her of the cock she saw numerous times while he was a youngster. Her son had grown up and grown up _well._

Without waiting another second, he ran the pink tip against Nikki's lips and shuddered to feel her tongue slip out and steal the first taste of her own son's cock. Though Nikki opened her mouth, the boy pulled back and didn't allow her to blow him.

Not yet, at least.

The sixteen-year-old felt his world rocking as his _mother_ was tasting and _wanting_ his cock. He would have to thank Alvarez for at least revealing this side of his mother to him. Despite his wish to grab and his cock to work out numerous loads, on the verge of coming out, Finn knew that he had to impress his mother if this was going to happen again. Besides, she was tied up so why not take a little time and have fun with things.

"I didn't say you _could _blow me yet, mommy. Such a _naughty _girl…" Finn chastised, giving her a glare like she was a naughty child.

"I'm sorry, master… Promise I won't do it again," Nikki's voice was soft and lingering, a certain charm that both turned on and teased her son. Pushing her chest out, the blonde made sure that Finn's eyes were on her tits. "What should I do to make up for it, master?"

Gulping at the thought, Finn's mind flashed to something that happened when he was naughty as a child.

"Maybe my _naughty _mommy needs to be spanked; since she is a bad little _girl…_" Finn responded, before blushing when he realised the position she was in. "Um… are you able to move around like that?"

Nikki smirked. She wasn't tied up to the bed posts, but rather just tied up with her legs back and arms pinned to her side allowing for her to be moved but not move herself. Completely at the boy's mercy, and she was hoping he had no mercy. "You can move me. I'm all yours, baby… so spank me!"

Feeling his cock throb at his mom's words, Finn quickly began moving his mother into the position that he wanted her, with the woman on her knees with her head buried into the pillow, and her firm sexy ass on full display. Something that had the sixteen-year-old wishing that he could just _ram _in, right then. While Finn could do that and use her, it was time to torture his mother. To his surprise the ropes had an extra knot that once untied let her legs move, letting him prop Nikki up onto her knees yet keep her stuck in place once retied.

Nikki moaned into the pillow and wiggled her ass around just for the boy, making sure to show off every inch of her sexy milf body to her sixteen-year-old son. Her juicy ass made Finn's mouth water, with pairs of ropes pushing her cheeks up and spreading them open, revealing the hole to Finn.

"Holy… fuck you look sooooo hot!" Finn muttered, his cock begging for release once more.

The sixteen-year-old's mind blown that he's had sex with his _male _best friend, a lesbian and was now having it with his mother. All in one night.

"Want it?" Nikki asked around the pillow.

"Oh hell yeah, _every chance _we get mom!" Finn muttered, the sixteen-year-old licking his lips as he stared at his mother's anal entrance. Mere inches away from his pre-leaking, throbbing hard cock, something he could use to drill that ass. Then a second later the boy realised his rules, "Hey! No talking, mom."

As punishment, he brought a hand down rather hard on her ass.

"Mmmm that's it son, spank your naughty mommy's ass _hard_…" Nikki moaned out, her voice filled with a lustful excitement that she hadn't felt in years. With each smack she cried out in pleasure, her face pushing into the pillow with loud moans. In his excitement, Finn's spanking became faster and he put on a wide smirk. "Mmmm, that's it. Spank your naughty mommy's ass…"

Her comment and loud moans only egged on her teenage son. With the red-head sixteen-year-old only getting harder and rougher, every time his brought his hand down on his mother's sexy ass. Loving the way her ass jiggled around drove the boy to give a lingering spank. His hand came down hard, but kept a grip on her ass and gave the now-red cheek a nice grope. Rubbing the smooth ass with his fingers drawing closer to Nikki's hole.

"Mmm, you like your mommy's ass, don't you son?"

"Shut up, bitch! You're still being punished for touching Alvarez," Finn growled, "Oh and you're buying me a new uniform. After making that Cuban shit wear my clothes,"

"Talking about him wearing yours… would you want to wear the Alvarez uniform for a future fuck then?" Nikki pouted, having already asked Alex for a spare of his uniform for Finn to wear.

Finn snorted. "Fuck no."

"Even if it comes with his _cup _and underwear?" Nikki purred, the woman trying to put out feelers to see if she could possibly get a threesome where her son and her young lover treated her like their submissive cum dump.

"_Especially_ not."

After a few more rough spanks, the redhead finally stopped and gripped both ass cheeks. Caressing the smoothness of his mother and admiring the holes, her tight anal ring and dripping wet pussy both winking and _begging_ for him to screw the foreplay and just fuck them both already. Something that the teen was _very _willing to do so, however the redhead didn't want to waste his chance to taste and feel every inch of his mother's body.

"Now going to shut up and let me enjoy a sexy tied up milf or annoy the shit out of me talking about Alex?"

To let her talk, the boy pulled her head from the pillow. "Enjoy me sweetie… make your mommy, yours…"

Loving the slutty expression on her face, Finn leaned in and smashed their lips together for a sloppy kiss. At first he wasn't impressed; Nikki was a dirty, fast kisser who tried to force her tongue down his throat. However, Finn gave her blonde hair a nice firm tug to put the milf back in line. His tongue shoving deep into her mouth and completely dominating inside, their fiery kiss heating up very quickly. Nikki moaned against her son's lips and kissed back, melting into his new dominant personality. Knowing full well how much pent up aggression a sixteen-year-old rich boy would have with a mother who never showed any _actual_ care for him until it came to his cock.

She did love him with every fibre of her soul. From the age of twelve however, Finn had grown up into a near look alike of her husband and for many years it was hard to stop herself from grabbing her son and drag him into her room to rock his world. Thus she found herself pulling away from him so that she wouldn't turn her son into something he wasn't ready to be. And while this grew easier as she became bored of the older men, since getting a taste of that sexy Alex Alvarez her passion for younger, verile boys had heated up and her lust for Finn gave back with a vengeance.

"F-Fuck _Finn_, you have no idea how many years I've wanted you and _that_…" Nikki moaned, as they broke their kiss.

Not that the kiss stayed broken for long. Finn's tongue was quickly shoved back down her throat and making out resumed. All the while, his hands were starting to roam Nikki's hips drawing slowly down towards her round ass. Running down the red ropes, he dodged her ass and felt the woman moaned into the kiss. Instead, Finn deepened their kiss and started to massage Nikki's pussy. The teen's cock throbbing as it's owners fingered explored and teased the hole that it both came out of and would soon be sinking back into.

As his fingers teasing the dripping pink hole, sliding against the lips and scissoring it open ever so slightly, Finn looked over to his nightstand and noticed a bottle of wine. An idea came to mind that had the boy pushing Nikki back down and grabbing the bottle. Like he had done it a hundred times before, since he had, the sixteen-year-old uncorked the bottle before moving back to her. Seeing Nikki shaking her slutty ass around, Finn smirked before beginning to pour the alcohol on her.

"Oooooooh god _Finnnnny_" Nikki moaned out, as she felt the cold liquor running down between her ass cheeks. Only becoming better a second later when his tongue ran up the crack. "Who said you could drink?"

"Did I say you could talk, and what happened to _Master…" _Finn spanked his mother and continued to tongue her crack. Swallowing mouthfuls of wine with each taste of her, loving the combination of slut and alcohol. Which made him wonder if something else would taste better: His mother's pussy.

Following down her ass, caressing the woman with his surprisingly skilled hands, Finn ran his tongue up her pussy to taste her sweetness mingled with the delicious wine. "Mmmmm Finnie… lick your mommy's pussy…"

The red-head boy growled and leaned back in order to give his mother a trio of rough hard spanks. "Who said you could talk, _mother_…"

Moaning like a pornstar, Nikki bit her pillow. "Sorry Master, i'll be quiet!"

"That's better, now enjoy your son eating out your tasty clit, _mommy_…" Finn purred, with the boy leaning down and returning to use his tongue to tease his mother's pussy. Enjoying _happily_.

They both were, really. Nikki pushed her ass back into the eager tongue worshipping her, loving that she could at long last have Finn all to herself. And while tied up, she was completely at his mercy and loving it. Soon enough feeling hands moving up and down either thigh, caressing the smooth skin before sliding upwards towards their prize. Brushing against Nikki's wetness, helping to spread the hole open for Finn's tongue to work deeper inside.

Internally the red-head boy was grumbling as he worked deeper inside of his mother's pussy, the sixteen-year-old hating that Alex's cock had inside of this and he was currently licking something that his best friend would have. When it should have been _his _and only _his. _If she had been wanting this for years then she should have gone after him and given her son what he wanted, rather than sleeping with Alex Alvarez.

Giving his tongue a break from her holes and the wine, Finn brought his hand down hard on his milf's ass.

"Need me to claim your body, mommy? You want to feel my big cock inside your slut holes?" Finn slapping his six-inch length against her ass cheek, smearing in his precum. "You're basically twitching for it, you whore!"

"Mmmmm fuck your mommy, Finnie. Show me how much of a man that you have become…" Nikki purred, pushing her body as much as she could backwards and against her sixteen-year-old pale pink son.

"Oh, I've become a man alright and this _man _now owns this," Finn purrs as he spanks his mother's ass hard. "... and _this_."

Nikki was about to question her son on what he meant before moaning loudly as he felt his finger push against her clit, then forcing itself as deep inside as it could go. Finn didn't even bother in holding back before moving around inside, pulling out to the tip and shoving it all back inside. The boy smirking as he began to roughly finger fuck his mother, who moaned loudly as the digit slammed her pussy.

"F-Fuck yeah… make me yours, my sexy son…" Nikki moaned loudly, wishing that it wasn't just his finger.

As the moans got louder, Finn snorted then rolled his eyes. "You are _such_ a fucking slut."

Seeing a way to egg her sixteen-year-old son on and annoying him into giving her the force she desired, Nikki decided to tease: "Mmm and since you take after you mommy, I bet _Alveraz _pounds your pale ass, doesn't he Finnie…"

A loud growl passed the redheaded boy's lips as he quickly took a handful of his mother's round, slutty ass and gave her a firm squeeze to force a moan out of the blonde woman. She didn't deserve to be finger fucked for that comment, so the teenage boy proceeded to give her a very harsh spank with a lingering touch to grope Nikki's ass. Finn knew she was a bitch but calling him out for that, thinking Alex of all people would top him, kind of just made him mad.

Nikki lowered on the bed, squirming against the fancy red ropes. She wanted Finn so badly it was almost painful but being at the mercy of a pissed off teenage boy made her horny enough to listen to his demands. Even if it meant being spanked and denied his sexy sich inch piece of meat.

"Fucking sluts like you need to learn whose the fucking boss," Finn snapped and spanked her again, giving the woman's ass a red glow. "Who's the boss, bitch?"

"Ngh!" She grunted, the spank harder than she had felt in years. The same passion as her husband once had, "Y-you are! You're the boss of me!"

Rolling his eyes half in boredom, Finn shoved her forward onto the bed then moved behind her to get into a comfortable position to start giving her a fuck that Alex Alvarez could never even hope to provide. One in which she would be left screaming for more after Finn got done with her. Placing his six-inch cock firmly between her ass cheeks, the boy took a moment to pick which hole his cock was going to fuck. Not that it was a hard pick, leading to the redhead lining the pink tip of his cock up with his mother's tight anal ring and pushing weight onto her body easing it _slowly_ into her.

Nikki's moans were low and passionate, breathing into her pillow waiting to feel Finn slam his length in. Wanting, no, _needing_ Finn to shove his big cock as deep as it could go. But that was his call to make.

A cocky choice was made by the dominant teenager, who put both hands behind his head and flexed his developing chest while very, _very_ slowly pushing his cock into his mother. Damn did it feel good around his cock, feeling the tight hole flexing and sucking in deeper to make sure it was full of teenage cock. There was no way Nikki's tight ass would release him now; it _demanded_ cock.

"Damn, mom…! You fucking want it, huh?" Finn moaned as he bottomed out in her. Grinding his hips around to get a feel for her tunnel as it closed around his cock, the slight gape tightening up to perfectly fit his cock like a sleeve. "Holy shit best ass ever!"

Nikki smirked, looking back at her son. The feeling of having him in her at long last was unbelievable. She already felt like squirting all over his cock and the bed. "You haven't felt anything yet, sweetie… Mama's going to make up for not paying you attention,"

In spite of the ropes binding her, Nikki was able to rock back and forth enough to ride his six-inch cock and draw a loud roar of pleasure out of the young boy. Her ass jiggled when pulling off to only the tip, then was firm and squashed down against Finn's crotch as she took his meat back to the root. Each time making sure that he was buried balls deep inside her ass, feeling the member throb.

"Unghhh… ah, fuck mom! Fucking take that big dick, whore!" A deep guttural sound escaped the sixteen-year-old, with the boy cutting out his studly pose to grab her hips instead. Finn leaned low over her curvy body, loving that every inch of her was tied up and unable to move. Such a turn on for a boy who would one day be a better dominant top than his father. "NGH! Fuuuck beg for it! Beg for me to fuck you!"

Lifting her head off the pillow and struggling to speak, the blonde woman bit her lip. Her son not relenting as he got a first taste of her body by fucking her so hard it felt like the bed was about to break.

"AAAAAAAH! Finn! Fuck your mommy! Use me like your daddy used to. Make sure you _break_ me!"

To say Finn felt like cumming over that would be an understatement. No, he would describe it as needing to fill her up and purge her ass of any filthy Cuban gunk.

Rhythmically fucking his mother's slut ass, Finn's hips rocked back and forth to drive his dick in balls deep. His fiery red sack slapping against Nikki, getting coated in her overflowing nectars as he milked her. She cooed for more, desperate to feel all of the hatred Finn ever felt for her expressed through sexual heat. Arching her ass back to meet his merciless thrusts, dragging louder moans out of the pair as their bodies came together over and over in a flurry of thrusts and grunts. Finn felt like a part of him that had been pushed down was bubbling over at last, all the lustful and spiteful feelings towards his mother fuelling his pounding of her ass further, even though it felt like he had no energy left in him to keep fucking. Alex and Elena had taken everything out of the boy, but there he was roughly thrusting into his mother like it was the first round of the day.

His pale form took on a soft red hue, bullets of sweat running down his body in thin rivers. Finn's red hair matted down, swished back every few minutes to keep it out of his eyes. He wanted to watch his cock being gobbled up by Nikki's hole. But more than that to hear her sounds of euphoria.

So the sixteen-year-old took one of the ropes around her chest and lifted up, forcing her body back just enough so he could hear her screaming for more.

"FUUUUCK MEEE! Oh my god, keep going Finn! Never stop pounding mommy… Uuugh, MORE!" She pleaded like a starving child, only instead asking for her son to fuck her ass.

With a loud growl, Finn dropped her to continue his assault on her body. "Gonna fucking break this bed! You know what, fuck this room! I own your bed, mom. You're gonna ride me every night, I'll fuck you when I wake up or you can wake me with a blowjob."

"Cum for breakfast…" Nikki gasped, her eyes rolling back, "Whatever you want Finn! I'll homeschool you just to have this all _fucking_ day!"

That was all Finn needed to hear for his load to violently erupt inside. Gallons of steaming hot cum pumping deep into Nikki's tight slutty ass, filling her up to the point her ring was overflowing with Finn's load. They both loved every second of it. Finn released a low sigh, using short hard thrusts to milk out every last drop and make sure she was loaded up with his cum. Nikki flexed her ass tighter to help out, her tits bouncing with the hardness of being fucked into the bed.

When his cock and bottled up emotions were finally satisfied, for now, Finn let his softened cock slide out of the dripping hole. It looked so hot leaking with his seed. Though now he kind of wished he'd creampied her pussy.

Using a thumb he pushed a dribble back up and pressed it back inside, making sure she was filled.

"You own a plug or something? I wanna keep you full and show Alex when I charge my phone…"

Nikki nodded weakly. "Third drawer… my room…"

Finn quickly ran off like an excited child, his perfect pale butt on full display. Nikki couldn't help but wonder if Alex would actually make use of that ass. When he eventually came back with a large silver plug the teenager was quick to shove it into his mother, keeping all of his cum inside of Nikki. When his phone was charged, Alex would see. When his phone would charge, Alex would _know_ that he was to keep his filthy hands off Finn's property.

Sure enough by morning Finn and Nikki woke up lazily in her bed, late into the morning. Both were starving, but spent another hour in bed making out and passionately feeling each other's bodies. Cementing that this was no once-off event. Nikki obediently cooked his breakfast, let Finn fuck another load in as she cooked, rode him on the couch. Everything he wanted, she provided. It was a shock seeing his unattentive mother suddenly switch to this slut.

Nikki liked how Finn took to it. A dominant boy commanding her every waking moment. She hadn't felt this thrill in a long time.


	8. The Alvarez Family

Chapter Eight: "The Alvarez Family"

_Meanwhile_, craving a drink to recover from what had gone down in his sister's bedroom, Alex searched around her room for the basics of coverage. His boxer-briefs, knowing that the rest would just be too much on the spent teen. Even just wearing a heavily bulging pair of Ethika boxer briefs was enough for the boy who failed to notice the mass of cum and sweat stains all over the fabric. He pulled them on over his fine ass and heavy cock, only just pushing the six and a half inch length back inside. With the amount of time that he had been going at it with his sister and best friend, he assumed his mother and grandmother would be in their 'rooms' and he would be able to do anything he wanted even in just his underwear.

Alex casually walked out of Elena's bedroom with his cock almost hanging out. Sweat clung to his hot Cuban body, defining his perfect muscles and stunning six-pack. The teen grinning from one of the weirdest but more interesting days of his life, he had gotten sexual with his best friend before being in a threesome with his best friend and his _own _lesbian older sister, who he had fucked.

He couldn't believe that he had literally just fucked his own sister, who was a lesbian non the less.

Running a hand through his matted dark hair, the Cuban boy walked through the hallway then into the kitchen for a drink. But as he was sipping from a water bottle, Alex didn't bother to notice his mother sitting on the couch staring at him with wide eyes.

"_Alejandro Alberto Alvarez Riera Calderón Leyte-Vidal Inclán!_" Penelope snapped, scaring her son half to death. Though she was very impressed with her young baseball player's body and the well defined body that took endless hours of work, that was the last thing she wanted to see after Alex's best friend flirted with her. "Do you think you can walk around the house… a HOUSE with three women like _that?_ Go put on some damn clothes, I don't want to see my son's nipples."

Not to mention his very small boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination and, if Penelope was correct, was still _hard_. Not that Alex seemed to care, rather the teen flaunted it and reached down to scratch his nuts. Something that he never would have done in front of his mother, before today.

"Oh, come on! What's wrong with seeing my chest…? You see it when we go swimming!" Alex protested, the teen not understanding that him going shirtless in a house of three women was completely different then going to the pool.

"And have you bothered to look _down_, Papito? _You're half naked!_" Glad that she couldn't see him from the waist down now, thanking God for the counter, Penelope glared. "Tight, tiny boxer briefs… covered in stains? I washed those yesterday, so just what the hell did you and Finn get up to-"

Realisation hit the woman like a truck, with her mind flashing back to dinner when all three teenagers had acted up. Their weird sounds, little movements and Elena dropping her fork. The way they had all suddenly excused themselves for some surprise project.

Pepelope stood up and even with their distance and her shorter stature, Alex felt like there was a giant towering over him. "What the _hell_ did you, Finn and _Elena_ get up to…?"

"Uh… do you hear that? I think Schneider… might be lost down the street…"

With a voice like the crack of a whip, Penelope marched over and barked at her son. "_Don't_ make me say your name again!"

"Mom…" Alex whined, with the teenager not wanting this conversation to happen _ever_.

Internally he was wishing he could disappear, since the teen didn't really wanting his mom knowing that he just had a threesome with his _lesbian _sister and weird but oddly attractive at times, best friend. But the way she looked at him with deep searing eyes scared the boy, making the taller sixteen-year-old back down and press the small of his back up against the sink. One hand pinned on the smooth metal, the other down covering his softening six and a half inches.

A softening that was threatening to not stay softened, based on his mother's focus on it.

"We didn't do _anything_, I swear! Like, Elena's project made a mess, it's no big deal!" Alex attempted, with the sixteen-year-old boy hoping that his mother would believe him.

"Papito… those stains? Aren't from a _messy project_…" Penelope sighed. Her mind racing with thoughts of what her children may have just done with the woman gulping nervously internally at the thought of Alex and Elena actually having sex. "T-Tell me the truth, Papito… I _know _these stains aren't from a messy project… I was _young _once…"

Still Alex denied everything, groaning at his mother. "EW! _Mom!_ We didn't do that! Seriously that's fucking gross! I'm going to do _THAT _with Elena!"

"W-What about you and _Finn_? if you are like that sweetie, I will love and support you as much as I do Elena…" Penelope attempted, sighing in relief that Elena hadn't _gone _there but knowing that her son had done _something _since based on when she did the laundry. He didn't produce that many stains when relieving himself by hand. "You two were here alone for a while… you could have done _something…_"

Internally, Alex was groaning as his mother came close to knowing exactly what had gone on today.

"... ew." Was all Alex had to say about it.

"T-T-There is nothing wrong with _experimenting _with your best friend sweetie… I've read lots of websites that say boys _relieve _together when they are younger…" Penelope tried to soothe, remembering everything she had read while looking up about homosexuality in Youth when coming to terms with Elena. "You can tell me if you're having feelings for him, Papito…"

"EW! Mom! Don't be so disgusting! I wouldn't date Finn if we weren't the last two individuals in the world!" Alex protested, for once not having to act since he had _no _romantic interest in Finn at all. He would far prefer Finn's mother, then the boy himself.

The teenager groaned and shoved himself away from the sink, before marching back towards the hallway. All he wanted was to get away from his mother, even if it meant being an arrogant prick and simply ignoring her. But for a woman her size Penelope was surprisingly fast and barred the door. Though he tried to be nimble and slip through beside her, Penelope was too quick for Alex. There was nothing he could do, trapped like a rat in his own kitchen. _Except_ there was still the kitchen window that he could make a quick escape through. Quick on his feet, Alex turned on his heel then started off to the window.

"Papito! Don't you turn away from me when I'm trying to support you!" Penelope growled, grabbing her teenage son and flipping him around.

She might not have done as perfectly as she could have at the start with Elena, but that didn't mean she couldn't give it a second go and support her possibly gay son _completely._

Alex tried to pry her hand away, only succeeding in Penelope pulling him closer to bear hug the boy. No means of escape, and his cock pressing against her. Something that at first neither noticed until Alex started chubbing up. Something that quickly became an issue due to their now _close _bodies.

With Penelope jumping back the moment she noticed the six and a half inch cock hardening towards her. With the woman's mind racing as she wondered if her teenage son was hardening up _due _to her. The women held out hope that her son was like his sister, gay but she was quickly beginning to doubt it.

"I'm not gay, _mom_…" Alex stated firmly, something that had Penelope's thoughts getting closer to what she hadn't been hoping.

Swearing in Spanish, the woman paced back and forth making signs with her hands and talking so fast that even Alex, who was fluent in Spanish himself, wasn't able to keep up. Only a few words stood out and made sense, usually calling him names or asking what his Papi would think about all of this. But the rest was just a blur of words to Alex, who cupped his heavy balls and watched the woman's rack jiggling about as she walked. Cum-filled and already eager to release yet again even after all of his fun, the sixteen-year-old couldn't believe his mind had moved from Finn Maxwell, to Elena then to his own mother.

The teen gulping as his mind began to mentally strip his mother as she paced, with his cock reacting to the mental stripping of his mother. With the sixteen-year-old beginning to finally notice his mother for the woman she was and not just as his mother, a woman that he _knew _would have needs. Needs he found himself beginning to think about, _meeting_.

"Do I need to keep you in my room, to keep an eye on you, Alex?" Penelope snapped, her mind breaking in concern for her sexually active son. The women, frustrated with her son's lack of admission despite her knowing full well that either Finn or Elena, had been _with _Alex that way. If not _both_.

Alex blushed a little, but there was a hint of a smirk on his dark lips as his hormone controlled mind responded for him. With the boy and his mother blushing heavily and being shocked into silence as his response passed through his lips.

"Oh god yes…"

"W-What was that?" Penelope gulped, the woman not wanting to believe what had just come out of her son's mouth and what he was _meaning _with those words.

Gulping nervously, Alex found himself unable to stop his mouth from opening once more and his body and mind _going _for it. "I-I said that you should _keep _me in your _bedroom, _Mami…"

Glaring slightly, Penelope straightened up and stared her son down. She stopped pacing to march towards the young man, resembling a bull that had just seen red. Instinctively Alex backed down slightly hoping she wasn't about to slap the Cuban out of him, but somewhat bravely dug his feet down and stood there even as she glared. "_What_ the hell has gotten into your, Papito? I am your _mother!_"

Knowing that he couldn't answer that, Alex took another track.

"A _mother _whose eyes can't stay away from her Papito's crotch, isn't that right Mami…" He purred, grinning internally when she looked away for a moment. Deciding that she was never going to take advantage of this offer for the only _good_ fuck she'd have gotten since that Matt guy she dated for a while, Alex reached out and took his mother's hand. Slowly so she had the chance to pull away, he placed her palm on his hardened length. "I _like _you looking at it Mami… I _want _you to look at it…"

Despite her mind beginning to race and her heart beating faster than she knew it should from what was going on, a shocked Penelope's hand refused to pull away, lightly feeling up her son's cock. Still not able to remotely look at him, she squeezed it slightly to get a full feel of it. Not that she would _EVER_ tell him, but it felt bigger than his Papi's dick.

"Papito… this is _wrong_…" Penelope whispered, knowing what she was doing was morally and legally wrong.

Alex snorted and grinded into her palm. "I don't give a damn! Just double teamed my sister, what have I got to lose?"

"Y-YOU DID WHAT?" Penelope replied, looking at her son slightly horrified at the thought of her idea of Alex and Elena being sexual, was true.

For some reason no matter how small, the woman felt almost _jealous_ that her lesbian daughter was getting more dicks than she was. Even if it came from her son and his best friend; their bodies were decent for sixteen-year-olds, both with some nicely developed muscles and abs that would make other boys jealous. Though she preferred hairy men rather than smooth younger boys like this, there was no real way to deny that Alex had grown into a sexy young man.

A sexy young man who was currently keeping her hand on his large feeling cock.

"Don't worry about what I _did_," Alex purred, reaching over to grope his mother. "Just who I'm bout to do!"

"W-What are you planning on doing, P-Papito…" Penelope asked nervously.

Alex answered her with a hard kiss, taking his mother completely by surprise. Both eyes closed and pumping all of his unsatisfied lust into the kiss, Alex moved forward to grind into her body. His dark pink lips pressed against her's, with the boy's tongue sliding across them begging for entrance that was completely denied. Instead, the sixteen-year-old was forced away with a push.

"ALEX!" Penelope almost screamed, shocked at how her teenage son was acting. "W-What was that?"

"Oh please, you love it mami! Just accept this is happening, we can both enjoy things… I _know _that you haven't been satisfying your needs lately mami..."

To test this, he released her hand. As expected, it didn't even budge and continued to stroke softly up and down his length. Alex rolled his eyes back, purring softly as his mother continued to gently pleasure him even while still unsure of herself.

"Damn Mami… your hand feels even better then Elena's!" Alex cooed, the boy loving the grip she had on him.

Upon saying that, he felt the grip suddenly tightening around his six and a half inch cock. The grip became a little too rough when Pepelope started to leave the room, with the boy wincing a little but happily letting his mother drag him out of the kitchen towards the hallway. He moaned a little as she led him by the dick to the master bedroom, being thrown inside and pushed onto the bed by a either horny or pissed off mother. Alex sat there and waited for her to join him. However, much to his surprise she just _left._

"Wait there Papito, and If I come back to you wearing _anything_ then you will be losing your phone for the week…" She growled.

After a little argument from down the hall and some rustling about he heard heavy footsteps coming back to the room. Before she got back, Alex followed her growled order and stripped completely naked and had his thick cock in one hand. Jerking it off when she came back in the room.

Only it wasn't Penelope. It was _Elena_. The look on her face was priceless, completely in shock of the situation and that Alex had given it all away that quickly.

"You _told _mom!" Elena hissed with a growl of anger. She hadn't wanted her _mother _to know that she had just been double teamed by her little brother and his dweeb of a best friend. "Ugh, I am _so _telling on you!"

"To who? Mami's right behind you, and I think Papi would just want a piece of your hot ass…" Alex bit his lip, peeking behind her and throbbing at the view of Elena's bare ass. "Mmm… get that thing _over_ here!"

Elena growled at him. "I'll just tell Josh, you'll never be popular after this, Alex!"

"Of course he would, your _Papi _was as much of a sexual hound dog as the pair of you…" Peneople responded. The women gave up on her shock and just gave into the life that she thought she had left once she had split with their father and his _kinky _ways. "And I doubt _Josh _would do anything about this… since he wanted your ass as much as your brother obviously does."

The two Alvarez women fully entered the room and took in the view of a totally naked Alex, their eyes exploring his ripped chest and caramel cock. A dribble of precum ran down the underside, pooling into his fingers, which had the teen's planned reaction of turning on both his mother and sister.

"Someone come suck this dick!" Alex grinned broadly, the sixteen-year-old waving his cock at the two women.

"You are just like your Papi, Papito… always thinking with his _cock _and believing that he was in charge." Penelope grinned. "Time for you to learn something Alex, your _mami _rules this house and this bed…"

Alex and Elena stared in awe as Penelope reached down and fingered her shirt before peeling itp up over her head. While she was a plump woman, she had large tits able to make both teenagers hungry to suck on them. It only got worse when she reached back to unclasp her bra and let it fall away, revealing her dark chocolate nipples. She followed up by marching over to the bed and crawling across to Alex and wrapping one hand around his six and a half inch dick to give it a firm squeeze.

"If you want this _pleased _Papito… then you and your sister need to give Mami's puppies some attention like you used to…" Penelope purred, with the woman squeezing his six and a half inch cock harder than anyone had before.

A move that had her teenage son moaning loudly.

Neither of the two had any problem with scooting over to their mother's large breasts, with Elena being the quick one to take a nipple into her mouth and start to suckle on it. As she sucked away on the little nub, her tongue swirled around it eagerly. Using her free hand, Elena cupped her brother's free breast and rolled the softness around gently. Caressing it nice and softly and she tugged on the other with her mouth. Elena let it _pop_ free before taking it back into her mouth and sucking away on the chocolate nipple again.

"Come on Papito… Mami has a free nipple to suckle on…" Penelope purred, lost in the complete kink of having her children sucking on her breasts once more. She knew it was wrong but Alex had been right, it had been a long while since her needs were satisfied and if her children were interested, she would do _anything _for them.

Alex blushed nervously but continued to scoot over to his mother, with the teen leaning in and capturing the free nipple into his mouth. The teen careful enough that his and Elena's heads wouldn't bang as they sucked away on their mothers breasts, like they were young children working for their precious milk. Each blushing when they felt their mother's hand beginning to rub against their backs, almost like she was egging them on for doing a good job.

They rolled the nipples with their tongues, both teenage siblings sucking a little harder to make their mother moan with pleasure. Knowing how much the woman loved having her 'girls' played with.

Only the boy took it a step further by using his skilled hands to unzip her pants and ease them down a little. He pulled off and smirked at the view of his mother's black panties, reaching down again and _snapping_ the fabric to reveal her wettening pussy. Alex gently massaged her clit in small circles as he sucked her tit with Elena.

"Oooh Mami… shaven down there… _hot_…" The boy purred, loving the full view of his mother's pussy. "Mind if I taste?"

"You're not gonna listen if I tell you no just _like _your papi, so…" Penelope shrugged and spread her legs open. "Elena, remove your clothing. Your brother and I aren't going to be the only ones _naked_…"

"Yes, mom…" Elena grinned, loving that her mom wanted to see her naked.

Since the girl was only in a bra and panties, it was nice and easy for Elena to strip naked for her mother and little brother. Easing down her panties without even pulling off her tit, revealing her dripping pink pussy. While Alex was drooling at the idea of seeing both pussies at once, maybe even stacking the girls up, he was too busy sucking away on Penelope's pussy to get up. Elena straightened up and started to feel up her own body, massaging and caressing her perky tanned tits before moving around and removing her bra.

"What do you think, mom?" Elena questioned, as she presented her naked body for her mother's approval. The girl's perky breasts and shaved pussy on full display, fingered wide open. A sight that her brother would have been throbbing from if he wasn't focused on eating out his mother's pussy.

Pinching her daughter's cheeks and suppressing a moan, Penelope grinned. "Still my beautiful little girl,"

"Do you want to play with it, mommy?" Elena asked, hoping that her mother would agree. The woman being one of the first bodies that Elena had noticed appealed to her more, rather than the boys at her school.

To betray how badly she wanted her own mother, Elena laid back and spread apart her slender legs to reveal a flawlessly pink pussy dripping with lust and her sweet nectar. Two fingers spread her pussy open, making the tight hole gape enough to show that it was full of more than just Elena's juices. A dribble of white cum leaked out from Elena, running down her leg to soak into their mother's sheets. A sign of Alex's handiwork in pumping her full of cum. Or maybe it belonged to Finn, spunk from the arrogant redhead. But who the cum belonged to didn't matter as much as the taboo desire for Penelope to taste her beautiful daughter.

Craning down low Penelope gingerly placed a hand on either of the girl's legs, prying them apart before finally crossing the line. The point of no return. She bathed her daughter's pussy with her tongue. Lapping up and down the wet lips, tasting the moistened exterior to keep Elena, and more importantly the sheets, clean. After that was all done and licked up, Penelope dug her tongue in deeper to eat out her teenage daughter.

Elena's fingers tightly gripped the messy sheets as she bucked her hips upwards. Losing herself to the pleasure of Penelope's tongue.

"Ungh… _god yes, mom!_ Eat me out!" Elena whined, her body overtaken by bliss. "Mmph, it feels so _good_; better than Syd!"

Penelope worked her way into the sweet hole until her tongue was deep enough to get a taste of hot boy spunk. Kept warm by the heat of Elena's pussy. Whoever's cum it was, Penelope didn't like the bitterness. But that taste was easily overpowered by the sweet honey.

"Daaaamn, mami! You look so hot eating out Elena like that; sure you haven't done this before?" Alex bit his lower lip, getting behind the girls for a better look at both of their holes.

"Me? _Nooo_… well, I mean _sure_ when I was younger and your papi was still such a horndog," Penelope admitted absently between licks, remembering the other two girls she and Victor had messed around with in the past.

In one swift movement the sixteen-year-old's hand came down on her large ass to watch it jiggle, and jiggle it _did_. Alex moaned at the view before getting behind his mother and lining up with her hole. Not as sexy as Nikki, Elena or strangely even the pale freckled ass of Finn, but it was a hole nonetheless.

Alex lined it up with his mother's pussy and rubbed it softly against the dark lips. As he teased with the thick caramel tip, Penelope pushed her ass back with a wiggle trying to ease it inside. A few seconds later getting more than she bargained for when Alex thrust balls deep into her well used hole. While he roared loudly and let his head hang back in relief, Penelope gasped into Elena's wet pussy and clenched around him.

"_Alejandro Alberto Alvarez Riera Calderón Leyte-Vidal Inclán!_"


End file.
